Honour Tarnished
by Doc Reid
Summary: Matt, Kitty and Festus must hurry to find the truth behind a brutal murder that might send Doc to prison. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

It was a miserable dry day in Dodge and it seemed like it hadn't rained in weeks. Dust devils swirled out from between buildings from the alleyways. They would twirl down the street and dissipate into the heat of the day.

Josh Winslow and Peter Morrison scuffed their boots along the boardwalk was they walked along to the Bull's Head Saloon, "Come on Pete, I'll buy you a beer to chase this dust down," Josh playfully cuffed Peter across the shoulder.

"I'd rather buy my own..." Peter grumbled as they entered the saloon.

"I know, I know," Josh said as the two cowhands stepped up to the makeshift bar, "But you can't get blood from a stone." Josh indicated to the barkeep they'd like a beer each.

Peter made a face and cursed under his breath, "Maybe not, but we should at least get some money from that skinflint farmer."

Josh laughed, "It'll be a cold day in hell before Tobias Williamson gives us another nickle."

The bar tender set the beers down on the bar and Josh dropped two nickels on the bar, "Let's sit down." Both Josh and Peter turned and took two chairs at the back of the room, "Hell. Williamson won't even listen to ol Doc Adams about his wife." Josh took a sip from his beer.

"Well, Doc can be pretty demanding at times. I saw him yapping at ol Tobias the other day and the two of them got into some yelling match about how the old lady should be cared for. Doc wasn't too happy at the end."

Josh shrugged, "Too many strong headed folks around here."

Peter sighed as he took a good gulp of beer before setting the mug down, "Maybe ol Williamson will think about it some more."

"You like to dream, my friend," Josh sipped again from his glass. "He's pretty angry at us. In fact he kinda reminds me of a Spring bear who hasn't eaten in months."

"That's pretty ugly." Peter chuckled as he too sipped on his beer.

Josh leaned forward and motioned for Peter to lean in as well. "Look. We have one more chance to get what we own from him."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Tonight. I head him tell the Mrs that he was supposed to bring her by Doc Adam's place."

"We can't just shake the money out of him." Peter almost gasped.

"We don't. We just scare him enough to had it over. He won't even know it was us."

Peter leaned back in his chair and thought about the idea that Josh was carving out. After a moment he leaned forward again, "Well, it isn't like we didn't earn the money. And if we're just gonna scare him," Peter looked around the room to see if anyone was watching them and once satisfied that everyone was occupied with their own conversations, Peter nodded, "let's do it."

Josh swallowed down the last of his beer and an eerie smile curled his lips, "I'll get us another drink."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc peered over the swing doors of the Long Branch Saloon and smiled when he saw Kitty Russell sitting at her favourite table at the back of the room. Slowly the physician pushed through the doors and stepped down off the few stairs and crossed the floor in front of the long dark wooden bar, "Hello Sam." Doc waved as he continued to the back of the room.

Doc stood quietly at the table and then pulled out his watch, "It's pretty early in the day to be so serious, isn't it?" he chirped.

Kitty looked up from her account book and smiled, "Well, hello Doc. Care to join me for a coffee?"

Doc smiled and started to sit down, "You bet I would," he winked.

Kitty chuckled and waved over to Sam, "Two coffees, please Sam." The tall barkeep acknowledged the order and sat the glass and towel down to pour the coffees.

Kitty closed her book and pushed it aside, "You've been busy lately," she said as her eyes locked onto Doc's crystal blue eyes. He looked tired.

"Yeah. I'm trying to get that stubborn old Tobias Williamson to bring his wife into town so I can treat her better. I think I might have finally gotten through to him." Doc shook his head and played with his right ear.

"Oh?" Kitty crossed her arms on the green felt-covered table, "You think he will?"

"I didn't give him much choice," Doc brushed his hand over his moustache and watched Sam set the coffee down in front of him. "Thanks Sam."

"Well, what did you say to him?" Kitty tried to draw the answer out of the doctor.

"I told him I wouldn't spend another second in my buggy to get out to his place."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "I bet that went over really well," she said sarcastically.

"Ha! He was so mad at me. He actually pitched a metal pot at me!" Doc ticked his head, "That's when I had enough."

"I've heard he has quite the temper," Kitty mused.

"That, honey is the understatement of the year." Doc sipped his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias stormed around his living room; he wasn't happy with Doc. In fact he was down right angry with the physician, "How dare he!?" he bellowed. "What the hell kind of a doctor is he, if he ain't willin' to make house calls?"

Sarah Williamson lied in her bed. She could hear her husband and almost wept, "Oh, Tobias, if you could just understand what Doc needs of you..." she then sobbed to herself into her blanket out of fear that Tobias would hear her.

Tobias continued, "I sware at the next town council, I'll have that old pill pusher kicked out of town! No one should have to suffer this way and further," he worked himself into a right out rage, "No one should have to take their sick ones into the sawbones every time they have an ache and pain. That's what doctoring is all about. Service to the people!" he said as he thrust his right index finger into the air and continued to rant on about Doc.

Sarah moaned in agony and Tobias stopped, "What is it Sarah?" the farmer quickly moved into the bedroom and to his wife's bedside and knelt down.

"It's the pain again," Sarah said with tears still in her eyes.

"You've been cryin' again, aintcha?" Tobias asked sternly.

Sarah only nodded yes. She knew her husband was on the brink and was fearful for Doc's well being. If, she thought, Tobias would just do as Doc asked and take her into his office, all of this angst would go away.

"Wait til I get my hands on that old quack!" Tobias said as he stood up and clenched his fists. "As far as I'm concerned Sarah, that doctor should have mended you two weeks ago. I bet he doesn't have a clue what's wrong with you. He's made a laughing stock out of me by saying he ain't coming out here again..." his jaw muscles tighten in anger.

Sarah reached up to her husband's arm to stop him from leaving the house, "Tobias. Maybe just this time listen to Doc."

"No Sarah. He's a doctor and he's gonna tend to you, whether I have to drag him out here myself." Tobias turned from the room and headed to the front door of the farm house. He grabbed his hat and a shotgun on his way out of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josh and Peter felt they had enough the Bull's Head and decided to move up the street to the Long Branch Saloon. Along the way they joked about how surprised old man Williamson as going to be as they launched their playful attack to scare his out of his money. They knew he carried everything he owned and they also felt a good part of it was what they earned over the summer for breaking their backs on rebuilding his fences. They hardly appreciated the little bit of money he did give them - they just wanted what they felt they were owed.

Soon the two cowboys stood outside the Long Branch and looked longing over the door, "I heard this place has the coldest beer in Kansas," Peter said.

Josh didn't have a chance to reply when Festus stepped up behind them, "And you heard right!" the deputy smiled as he stepped passed them through the swing doors.

The cowboys smiled at each other and pushed their way into the cool room and walked to the bar. Sam was soon in front of them, "What can I get you?" his calm baritone voice seemed to cool the room a little more. "I'll have a beer. What about you Peter?" Peter nodded and also asked for a beer and then looked around, "Sure is more classy than the Bull's Head, ain't it?"

Sam sat the beers down on the bar, "That'll be ten cents."

Josh smiled and placed the dine on the bar, "Thanks barkeep."

Peter took his mug, "Let's sit over there," he said as he walked to an empty table in the front corner of the room. Both men sat with their backs to the wall so they could watch who was coming and who was going.

Festus wove his way through the growing midday crowd, "Miss Kitty. Doc," he greeted his friends, "Sure is gettin' ta be a warm one out there today."

"Festus, why don't you sit down and let me buy you a beer." Kitty winked.

"Why would you buy him a beer? He hasn't done anything all day!" Doc sputtered.

"Oh, I think you're just jealous. I'll buy you a drink too." Kitty chuckled as Doc crossed his arms in a huff. Kitty could see there was a playful look in the doctor's eyes. She just smiled and then asked Sam to bring over a round of beer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobias Williamson pulled his rig up to the general store and pulled hard on the reins causing his horses to snort in pain. The farmer quickly climbed down off the wagon and looked up and down Front Street for Doctor Adams. The doctor was nowhere to be scene, so Tobias stomped angrily up the stairs to convince or motivate the town doctor to go with him out to his farm. He purposely left the shotgun in the wagon thinking that would be the last resort.

Tobias knocked on the door and waited. There was not a sound to be heard from within the doctor's office. With mounting frustration, Williamson opened the door and looked around the office. There was no one insight.

Angrily he back out of the office and slammed the door shut and stormed back down the stairs in search of Doc. He stood on the boardwalk and looked around when Wilbur Jonas stepped out of the General Store with a bushel basket of potatoes, "You looking for Doc?" the store owner asked politely.

"Yes. Where can I find him?" Williamson asked abruptly.

Jonas shrugged, "You could try the Long Branch."

Tobias' eyes shifted to the saloon before he marched off in the direction of the door. He thundered across the boardwalk pushing several men out of his way before he reached the swing doors and looked into the saloon. Sure enough he spotted Doc sitting with Miss Kitty and Festus Haggen. The farmer's anger level rose another notch - "how dare the town doctor drink at time like this?" he asked himself.

Tobias pushed through the doors and Kitty saw him, "In coming, Doc," she indicated for him to look at the man working his way through the crowd. Doc turned just as Tobias Williamson reached the table where the doctor sat with his friends. "So this is how you plan on helping my wife?" Williamson sneered.

Doc adjusted his seat and looked up at the tall farmer, "No, Tobias. I told you that you have to bring Sarah here to Dodge, to my office and I can watch her better. All I'm doing right now is wasting your time, her time and mine by running back and forth."

"I don't understand you Doc." Tobias leaned forward, "You're a doctor ain't you?" he yelled.

Doc calmly stood and faced the man, "I'll try and explain this again. I can't monitor Sarah's pains if I'm not with her. And I can't be with her at your farm every hour of the day. That's why I said you should bring her into town."

"You just don't care..." Tobias sneered.

Now Festus was on his feet, "Now hold yer horses there Mr. Williamson. Ol Doc just told you what you need to do..." the deputy said in his friend's defence.

"I heard, but I don't believe him." Tobias snorted.

"Well, you better believe me, Tobias. Sarah's life is depending on you." Doc tried to reason with the farmer.

Tobias heard what Doc said and grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and pulled him tight, "My wife's life is dependent on you!" he screamed at Doc before sending the physician reeling backwards with a back hand across the jaw.

"You better get out to my place as soon as possible, or I'll make you go. So help me God." Tobias seethed through his clenched teeth.

Doc pushed his self up from the table aided by Festus and Kitty. He wriggled himself free of their helping hands and he glared into Tobias' eyes, "You should rot in hell. Your wife deserves better than you. You're nothing but a bully and a phoney," Doc held his jaw, "and I won't forget this..."

"Is that some sort of threat?" Williamson sneered.

"Only if you take it that way," Doc cautioned as he rubbed his aching jaw as his eyes narrowed. Kitty rubbed her hands across Doc's shoulder's to calm him down and Festus moved between the two men. "Best you leave now Mr. Williamson."


	3. Chapter 3

Josh lightly swatted Peter across the shoulder, "Boy! And I thought he was mad at us!"

Peter chuckled, "Maybe this will help us with our plan. When are we gonna scare old man Williamson anyway?" Peter leaned back in his chair.

Josh twisted his mouth in thought. "Hum. Better try tonight while Williamson is still fretting over what the doctor said. I don't think I've ever seen ol' Doc Adams so ruffled before. It was kinda funny..." Josh finished his beer as Peter nodded. The two men watched Tobias march toward the door where he stopped and starred at them, "And don't you two think any more about that job money. I paid you well enough and that's all yer gonna get! Looks like you've drunk half it down now anyway..."

Josh was angered at the comment and started to stand when Peter pulled him back into his chair, "Let it go, Josh. We have things to do later, remember?"

Josh pulled his arm out of Peter's hand and grunted. Festus had now moved up behind Tobias Williamson. The tall farmer looked over his shoulder and glared at the deputy, "Seems this whole sinking town has something against me," he scowled.

"Sorry ya sees it that way Tobias. Perhaps you need to go home and get some rest." Festus offered. Williamson growled even more before he pushed his way through the small crowd that was trying to enter the Long Branch.

Festus' shoulders sagged slightly out of relief as he turned and walked back to Kitty and Doc. Doc still held his jaw and Kitty fussed over him, "Doc, I'm telling you it is bright red. You're going to have one hell of a bruise there."

Doc frowned as his eyes watched Festus sit down next to him, "Doc?"

"What, Festus?" Doc said wearily.

"I otta tell Matthew about this ruckus..." the deputy's eyes were filled with concern for his friend and revulsion for Tobias Williamson, "he needs to know what Tobias jist did and said to ya."

Doc nodded, "I'll talk to Matt later. In the mean time, I'd like something to kill this ache I have..." he looked bashfully to Kitty who broke into a slight laugh and asked Sam to bring another round of drinks to her table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobias pulled his wagon up in front of his house and stepped down off the rig. Angrily he grabbed his shot gun and walked to the front door of the house and shoved the wooden door open. The farmer stood just inside the living room as Sarah stood in her robe and watched her husband, "Tobias. What did you do?" she asked softly.

Tobias took several more stern steps into the room and thrust his shotgun down onto the old sofa. He starred at the weapon for the longest time. Sarah moved closer to him and placed her frail hand over his arm, "Tobias. Talk to me."

The farmer turned and looked down at his wife, "I went into Dodge to try and get that damn saw bones to get his self out here to care for you. That's what I did."

"You didn't hurt Doc, did you?" she sighed as she looked down at the gun.

"He said he still isn't coming out here to be with you..." Tobias turned away in anger, "All I did was ask him to."

Sarah followed her husband, "Tobias, did you hurt Doc?"

The farmer quickly turned, "No. No, I did not hurt Doc!" he yelled at Sarah who now held her hands over her mouth out of fear.

"Just take me to Dodge." Sarah whispered. "Do as Doc suggested."

Tobias sighed and his shouldered slumped, "I'll take you into Dodge first thing in the morning..." The farmer felt defeated.

The evening began to grow darker and slightly more cool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stood from the corner of his desk and walked over to where Doc sat at the same table. Matt leaned forward and looked at the bruise on Doc's jaw, "Are you sure you don't want me to bring him in, Doc."

Doc looked up at Matt, "Of course I'm sure. Someone has to stay with Sarah and right now, and it isn't going to be me. No sir."

Festus stood hovering over the coffee pot at the little stove in the marshal's office. He poured a cup and sauntered back to the table next to Matt, "How ya gonna know how Mrs Williamson is, Doc?"

Doc quickly ran his hand across his moustache, "I thought about that myself," he ticked his head, "and the only thing I can think of, is to go out there tonight and look her over to see how she is doing and to see if Tobias will finally listen to me."

Matt straightened his back, "Do you want one of us to accompany you?" the marshal indicated that both he and Festus were available.

Doc smiled, "Thanks Matt, but no. The sight of the law with me right now would put old Tobias over the edge and make things even worse. I'm sure he's had time to calm down and think things over. At least I hope so." Doc rubbed his sore jaw again.

Matt nodded, "Okay, Doc. It's your call."

And with that Doc stood and started to leave and as he reached the door he smiled back, Thank, Matt. See ya in the morning."

Matt smiled back, "I'll see that Festus has the coffee on."

Doc smiled as he pulled the wooden door open and then he winked with a nod. The town physician stepped up through the door and closed it behind him. He then wondered if he made the right decision by not agreeing with Matt to have him or Festus to join him. Doc concluded that he was just tired and his imagination was making him more anxious than he need be. With a deep breath the doctor ambled across the street to the livery stable to ready his buggy for the ride out to the Williamson's place.

Josh and Peter watched the doctor from under a lantern. "Looks like Doc's going somewhere," Peter pointed out.

"Yeah. We better get out to old farmer Williamson's place now, just incase he's going there," Josh turned for their horses.

Peter was a little numb at the thought is scaring the old farmer out of his money, but he was still willing to do his bit. He scrambled to his horse and the two young cowboys charged off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh and Peter rode their horses up to the far side of Tobias Williamson's barn. Both cowboys were careful not to cause too much of a commotion and scare the livestock in the coral next to the barn. They dismounted and tied the horses to a rail before carefully working their way by the animals in the coral.

Josh pushed himself tight against the barn and slowly looked around the corner. Peter stood nervously next to him and was anxious to look and to get on with what they came to the farm for, "What's going on Josh?" Peter whispered.

"Nothing yet. Old Tobias must be in the house. There's an oil lamp on inside and I think I see him pacing back and forth in the livingroom." Josh reported in an equally low voice. Peter poked his head passed Josh for a look, "Come on, Josh. Let's get this over with," he nudged his friend.

Josh chuckled, "It's not the time to get cold feet Petey..."

"I hate when you call me that," Peter grumbled as he looked around the stockade.

"Okay. This is what we have to do. We go to the house and knock on the door with our bandanas over our faces. Once the old man opens the door, we rush him. He keeps his money in his pant pocket..." Josh looked at Peter who was nodding in understanding, "I'll grab him around the arms, and you go for the money. What could be simpler?"

"Well, it sounds like it will work." Peter's voice held some apprehension. "Let's get this over with and get out of here before were caught."

Josh shook his head with another chuckle, "Come on..." Josh pulled himself from the wall and inched his way to the front veranda. Peter was right behind him and kept a watchful eye around the yard. As the two cowboys reached the veranda they pulled their bandanas up over their lower faces and prepared to enter the house.

Tobias was still fuming over Doc's reaction although he was somewhat relieved that Sarah had turned in for the night and seemed to be sleeping well. The farmer slowed his pacing and stood looking at the large mantel over the stone fireplace. He looked down at his tough calloused hands and thought about what the farm ment to him and Sarah. They built it from scratch on what everyone around them deemed foul soil. He proved them wrong. In his younger years the farm was thriving and his two sons were around to help. However, all that was gone now. One son was killed in the war and the other moved to California in search of his own riches. Tobias was a shrewd businessman and amassed a small fortune over the last few years. His cattle were prime beef and his reputation well known through the State of Kansas.

Josh stepped up onto the veranda and looked back to Peter, "I just had a last minute thought!" He whispered.

"What?" Peter kept looking around.

"Once I charge the old man, you blow out the lamp...he won't know where we are or who we are..." Josh grinned under his bandana. Peter nodded and motioned for Josh to get started.

Josh knocked on the door and waited. He heard Tobias walking toward it and Josh ducked to one side pulling Peter with him. Tobias opened the door and looked out, "Who's there?" the farmer growled.

Josh lost no time in grabbing Tobias by the shirt and pulling him inside the house and Peter quickly followed and blew out the lamp as agreed.

Doc pulled his buggy up in front of the house and looked at the darkened interior and couldn't figure why the outside oil lamp was still light. He heard muffled shouting and decided that is was Tobias yelling at poor Sarah again, "Damn you Tobias Williamson!" Doc said angrily as he stepped down from his buggy and clutched his medical bag.

Tobias struggled with Josh and Peter did his best to search the farmer's pockets, "Got it!" he exclaimed.

Doc opened the door and saw Tobias standing tall in front of him looking like he was ready to strike, "What's the matter with you, Tobias? Isn't it bad enough you treated me the way you did and now you're yelling at yer poor sick wife?" Doc pushed into the darkness.

Josh stumbled over the back of the sofa and Peter ducked into the bedroom. Doc tried to see who was there and moved toward the centre of the room and sofa. Josh sensed that the doctor was going to get to close for him. He reached over the sofa in the dark and grabbed the shotgun he noted being there before the light went out.

Get out of my way Doc..." Tobias yelled and moved forward pushing Doc backward. Doc stumbled and fell to the stone mantel as the shot from the gun light the room. Doc's head his the stone and was knocked out.

Tobias staggered forward more before falling to the floor at Doc's feet. Josh stood quickly and tired to decide what to do with the gun. After a moment's thought he climbed over the sofa and located Doc at the unlit fireplace. Josh felt around and placed the shotgun in the unconscious doctor's hands.

Peter had already left the house through Sarah's bedroom window. The sound of the gun had awoken her and she starred fearfully at the doorway as she could see the silhouette of a man heading in her direction. Sarah pulled her blanket up to her nose. Josh saw her move and walked slowly to her bed and loomed over her, "You say anything. And I mean anything about us tow out here, and I'll kill you really slowly..." he growled at the sickly woman before he stepped out through the window and into the night. It was too much for Sarah and she passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The more the evening wore on, the more Matt felt uncomfortable about Doc going out to Tobias Williamson's farm by himself. "Festus, I think I might ride out to the Williamson's place. Something about Tobias' attitude toward Doc just isn't sitting right with me." The marshal walked to the door.

Festus stood from the little wooden table, "I sure would like ta keep you company, Matthew."

Matt smiled, "Sure. Come on," he motioned with his hand for Festus to join him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Matt and Festus approached the Williamson's farm house a cold chill crept up their spines - the only light that was still lit was the one that hung on the front veranda and at that it was barely flickering. The two lawmen cautiously rode closer to the house and slowly dismounted. Matt pulled his long gun from his holster and Festus wasn't too far behind.

"I don't like the look of this..." Matt said as his eyes searched the grounds.

"I sure hope that ol' scudder is okay, Matthew." Festus narrowed his eyes.

"Me too, Festus." Matt slowly walked to the house and stepped up to the door. He adjusted the lamp and brightened it before he removed it from the bracket. Festus was tight to Matt's side. Matt noted that the door was not fully closed and pushed it open with his foot. He and Festus quickly stepped into the house and looked around. The lamp in Matt's hand lit the room ample enough for them to see Tobias laying on the floor in a pool of blood and the town doctor over at the fireplace holding the shotgun. Doc groaned.

Matt swallowed and looked over his shoulder to Festus. "This don't look good fer ol Doc, do it Matthew?"

Matt looked back at his friend the doctor and shook his head, "No, Festus, it doesn't."


	5. Chapter 5

A rumbled of thunder and a flash of lightening light up the dark interior of the little farm house, "Festus, get the horses and Doc's rig into the barn if you can. And then search the grounds for anything that might look suspicious," Matt ordered his deputy before the storm caught up to them.

"You betcha Matthew." Festus looked back at Doc who remained unconscious at the hearth. Festus shook his head, trying to think the best for his dearest friend the physician. He then quickly left the room to care for the horses. The rain followed the thunder and fell heavily as Festus pulled the animals into the barn. The hill man also opened the side door of the barn to allow the horses into the barn from the stockade, if they wanted.

Matt surveyed the rest house and walked slowly through each room until he reached Sarah's bedroom. The older woman lay quietly under a heap of blankets. Matt looked at the wide-open window and wondered what Tobias was trying to do to his wife and finally decided that Doc was right about the farmer. Matt pulled the window down to almost a crack before returning to the living room.

The rain came down hard as Festus ran back to the house and entered the house. Matt came back into the room from Sarah's bedroom and shook his head, "She's still asleep."

Festus pushed his six gun back into this holster, "Thar ain't no way I could look around the house outside before this came down Matthew." Festus shook off the rain and quickly knelt down next to Tobias Williamson and placed his hand on the farmer's neck, "He's dead, Matthew," Festus said as he watched Matt walk over to the town doctor.

Matt sighed, "I figured as much." Matt adjusted his tan felt hat back on his head and knelt down to Doc and waved Festus over to join him, "You hold the gun..." Matt instructed as Festus nodded and took hold fo the shotgun Doc held in his hands.

"Doc?" Matt gently shook the doctor.

Doc stirred and blinked his eyes, "Matt? Festus?" He tried to move but Matt held him still, "I thought I told you I didn't need your help." Doc continued to wriggle under matt's grip.

"You did, Doc, but something has happened and we need to talk about it." Matt's tone was more business like than normal to the doctor. Doc stopped fidgeting, "What happened? Tobias finally killed Sarah?"" Doc said somewhat flippantly.

Matt lowered his head and shook it no, "Doc. It's Tobias."

Doc again tired to stand but Matt and Festus held him in place until the doctor realized that he was holding a gun. Doc almost stopped breathing as he then looked passed the marshal to the man stretched out dead at his feet. Doc blinked again before his eyes lifted to Matt's, "You don't think I..."

Matt cut Doc off, "Doc, I don't know what to think..." he looked back over to the dead farmer. Festus slowly pulled the shotgun from Doc's hands and set is aside.

"Matt?" Doc looked at the marshal.

"You know I wouldn't...I didn't..." Doc's voice was weak.

Matt tried to smile as he pulled Doc to his feet, "I'd like to think that Doc. And I'm sure you didn't kill Tobias but..."

"But what, Matt?" Doc clutched Matt's arm.

"Doc, this doesn't look good for you..." Matt sighed.

Doc looked down at the gun Festus held and then to Tobias. Doc's mind was racing trying to piece the images together that flooded his mind. He remembered the dark room, and Tobias. He remembered he thought he saw someone and then the blast from the shotgun...but was that before or after Tobias pushed him? Matt watched the look on Doc's face and decided to wait a moment before he said what he had to and take Doc into custody as the prime suspect in the murder of Tobias Williamson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josh and Peter reached the Dodge City limits and decided to slow their horses down and take their time. "Did you have to fire the gun?" Peter uttered.

"You know I did. That damn nosy doctor just had to start to poke around out there..." Josh muttered.

"Which one did you hit?" Peter look quickly over to Josh who merely shrugged. "Doesn't matter. They aren't about to come back from the dead and talk."

The words that Josh just spoke sent a chill down Peter's spine. He was brought up to believe that the dead could talk. Peter tried to smile, "I hope you're right, Josh."

Josh stopped his horse, "Peter. No one. And I mean no one has to know we where out that the Williamson's tonight. Lets make ourselves look busy."

Peter nodded. Deep down he wasn't liking Josh's direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus got Doc sitting down on the sofa. The doctor looked down on the dead man and fear clouded his thoughts. "Doc, I want you to tell me what happened here tonight..." Matt stood and tried keep an opened mind about the events that lead up to Tobias Williamson's death.

"Matt, you know I came out there. I was gonna look in on Sarah..." Doc said then shifted his weight as if to stand as his attention drifted to the ill woman, "Sarah..." he tried to stand when Matt stopped the doctor, "She's asleep Doc. Seems she's been that way all evening."

Doc slumped back into the sofa and held his head low, "Matt. I didn't shoot Tobias. There was someone else here. I just don't know who...You have to believe me."

Matt nodded and pat the doctor on the shoulder, "I'm sure you're right Doc," Matt hesitated, "But I have to bring you in, just the same."

Doc's mouth fell open, "Matt?"

"Sorry Doc. There's just too much against you..."

Even Festus was astonished at Matt's comment, "Matthew? Rather than arresting Doc, couldn't we just take him for questions?"

Matt didn't hide his seriousness of the case, "I could, Festus. However, it seems like there is too little evidence to go on. A man is dead and..."

Festus turned and walked away. He couldn't bare to hear Matt say Doc was guilty of murder.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt had asked Festus to ready Doc's buggy and help the doctor prepare Sarah Williamson for her ride into Dodge. The rain had let up some, but it still helped to cast a foul mood on everyone at the farm house.

Doc was silent - more-so than Matt had ever seen him before. Matt's mind cast back to one other time in his early years as Dodge's marshal. It was when Doc shot a gun man that threatened to shoot his horse only because the doctor was trying to get to a farmer's home to save his life. Well, as Matt remembered, Doc did kill the gun man and worried himself sick. When Matt, and his deputy of the time, Chester Goode, found Doc he was certain that Matt was going to have to arrest him. Matt remembered the warm smile he offered the doctor and now his words stuck in his throat. Matt remembered saying to Doc that "Doc, the day I arrest you is the day I quit." Now circumstances were much greater now and they were something Matt, nor Doc, couldn't run from the situation and still have a conscience.

Doc handed Festus his medical bag and walked the deputy to the door. They both held Sarah outside and to the buggy. "I'll see ya directly, Doc."

Doc nodded and as Festus clipped the reins over the horse's rump Doc hallowed, "Be sure to get Kitty to sit with Mrs. Williamson." Doc wasn't sure if Festus heard him or not. At this point he wasn't sure it mattered anyway. Doc turned back to the house and stood standing in the rain looking at the door. Matt stood, and waited for him to come back inside where he could further talk with Doc. The cool rain mixed with the physician's tears - Doc felt that if a bolt of lightening were to fall from the sky and hit him, he's be a happier man, for deep down he felt that regardless of what the judge heard or the jury for that matter, without more evidence he was finished and with a murder sentence he was facing the rope.

"Doc. Come on in out of the rain, will you?" Matt beaconed the doctor to the door.

Docs nodded and ran his hand down his face pushing away the rain and tears. His every foot step seemed like he had sacks of potatoes tied to his legs.

Matt stood, and waited and once Doc reached the door Matt patted him on the shoulder, "We'll figure this out yet Doc/"

Doc said nothing as he moved to a wooden chair next to the body of Tobias Williamson. Doc's eyes wouldn't leave the dead farmer as the tried again and again to track his steps and the events that brought him to the here and now and to which was a complete dead end.

The doctor's shoulders sagged as Matt paced across the floor. Finally Doc had enough, "Out with it Matt. Say what you have to," Doc sputtered.

Matt stopped, and turned to his friend, "This isn't easy on me either Doc. I'm trying to understand what happened here tonight. I'm trying to make sense of what you said."

Doc nodded and lowered his head. Matt noted the growing angst in his older friend and took several quick steps to stand by him, "Doc. You know I'll do everything I can for you..."

"I know Matt. I know," was all Doc could utter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus pulled Doc's buggy up in front of the Long Branch and quickly scrambled down to find Miss Kitty. Josh and Peter where just leaving when Festus collided with the two cowboys, "Git outta my way!" Festus pushed Josh to one side as the deputy entered the saloon. Peter dug his elbow into Josh's ribs as he looked out to the buggy, "It's the old lady..."

Josh looked angrily from Peter and then out to the buggy, "You're right. What do you suppose this means?"

Peter shrugged, "Maybe you killed the Doc..."

Josh laughed out loud, "Now that would be a laugh! That old Tobias pushed his clear into the fireplace mantle and knock him cold. The old sawbones doesn't have a clue who was out there. Now shut up about it, will ya?" Josh continued down the street. Peter slowly followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt had Doc ride the mule into town and they came in the back alley. "Come on Doc," he said as his own stomach churned with worry for the doctor, "I get you in the back door." Matt stepped down from Buck and for a fleeting instant he wished Doc made a run for it, instead, Doc slowly slid down from Ruth's saddle and walked to the back door of the jail.

The rear door to the jail was rarely used and the old metal hinges groaned as Matt opened the door. Inside the holding cells were dark and cool and Doc thought that it was a perfect place to hide.

Matt pulled one of the cell doors opened and watched the doctor step through to the other side, "I can leave this unlocked, if you want."

Doc shook his head no, "There's no sense in you getting called up on not doing your job, Matt. You've always gone by the rules. This is no exception." Doc looked up into Matt's eyes.

Matt sighed. "Doc. You know I'll do everything in my power for you. Don't give up," he tried to smile. Doc nodded and tried to smile back, then he turned to the cot, "I'm tired now, Matt..."

Matt pursed his lips and turned to the wooden door that separated the cells from the office, "Call if you need anything."

Doc crawled onto the cot without a word. A lump grew in Matt's throat and he shook his head in sorrow. How on earth was he going to prove that Doc didn't kill Tobias Williamson?


	7. Chapter 7

Matt slowly pushed himself up from his cot. The morning sun was a welcomed sight after the rain and storm the night before. Matt rubbed the back of his hands over his eyes and blinked. There standing, in front of him with her hands firmly balled and on her hips was Kitty Russell.

"Morning Kitty," Matt smiled as he stood and walked to the wash basin next to the wooden office door.

"Don't you good morning me!" Kitty snapped back at Matt whose eyebrows crept up to his hairline. Matt twisted his mouth and said nothing as he continued to pour water from the jug into the basin as Kitty stood next to him, "What's the meaning of locking Doc up for murder? You know he didn't do it, don't you?"

Matt leaned on the small table and his shoulders slumped as he looked over his shoulder to Kitty, "I'm sure he didn't Kitty. But the evidence shows he might have. There aren't any witnesses and Festus and I combed the farm for signs of any force entry or anyone else being there. It was just Doc with a gun and Tobias was dead. What did you expect me to do?"

Kitty looked back to the door that separated the cells from the office. Then she looked back at Matt. This time her eyes were filled with dread, "Oh, Matt. What are we going to do?"

Matt drew in a deep breath and gave up on shaving for the time being, "I will do everything I can for Doc, and you know it."

"But, Matt. If he goes to trial and is found guilty..."

Matt nodded in understanding, "Yes, Doc might be sentenced to hang..." Matt now looked at the door and signed, "I'm sure Doc knows this too, as he's seen enough murder trials over the years."

Kitty walked toward the door and then stopped and turned abruptly, "I know a good lawyer, Matt. I'll ask Doc if he wants me to summons him to Dodge."

Matt tried to smile, "I'm sure Doc would like that, Kitty. Why don't you go in and ask him? I'll go up to Del Monicos for his breakfast." Matt took his hat off the wooden peg next to the door and left the office.

Kitty stood starring at the hard grey wooden door before she reached out and pushed the latch. The door creaked open and Kitty stepped through into the small aisle that fronted the holding cells, "Doc?" she said to the physician who sat on the edge of the cot with his hands clasped together between his knees. Slowly Doc looked up to the face of Kitty Russell, "Hiya, Kitty," he tried to smile.

"Oh, Doc." Kitty fussed.

"Kitty stop that," Doc said as he stood and walked toward the iron bars that separated them, "I'll figure a way out of this mess. I have to," his eyes left Kitty's and cast down out of shame and self pity as his hands clutched the cold bars.

"Doc. I know a really good lawyer. He's a dear friend of mine and I'm sure I could get him to represent you..." Kitty closed her hands over the doctor's. Doc knew Kitty had may friends in that league and his crystal blue eyes looked back up to her eyes, "He won't have much to go on..."

"Doc if there is away and you are innocent, Brian Taylor will be the one to do it. He's taken on some of the shadiest characters in New Orleans and managed okay. Please let me call for him..."

Doc's eyes had a spark, "You really think he can help me?"

"He's a good friend of mine, Doc. He'll do what it takes."

There was something reassuring in Kitty's words that made Doc straighten, "Kitty. Please call your friend. I'll give him every penny I have to prove my innocense in this mess."

Kitty smiled and leaned forward and with a gentle kiss on Doc's cheek, "He owes me one. You keep your pennies and buy us a drink after the trial."

Doc smiled for the first time in twenty-four hours.

Matt had just returned from the restaurant with a tray of food for the doctor and looked at Kitty who was still standing in the aisle, "I doubt he'll eat a bite..." Matt said was he walked toward the call where Doc stood.

"What's fer breakfast?" Doc tried to reach through the bars to take a peek under the checkered cloth. Matt just watched and Kitty chuckled, "Oh, Matt. Give Doc his breakfast, will you?"

Matt shrugged and handed the plate to Doc through the slot, "Enjoy. In a round about way you've already paid for it." Matt joked about Doc's position on the town council's finance committee. Doc twisted his mouth and look out the tops of his eyes. Matt chuckled slightly and folded his arms across his chest, "You seem to be in a better mood, Doc."

Doc nodded as he tried to swallow the toast, "You'd be too, if someone as pretty as Kitty came to you and told you about a good lawyer."

Matt looked at Kitty, "And who is this lawyer?"

Kitty smiled with a hint of seduction in her eyes, "I can't tell you everything, Matt. I have to keep some secrets. It's a lady's prerogative."

"Humph..." Matt said as he relaxed his arms, "I still need to get some details from you Doc."

Doc nodded as he chewed on a piece of steak. Matt turned and left Kitty and Doc to talk, "Doc, you do know Matt had no choice in this..."

Doc sat the plate down and moved back to the bars, "I know. And I have to admit. I'm really scared. There really isn't much evidence in my favour at all."

Kitty smiled, "So I've been told." Kitty started to leave and then stopped, "You just tell them what you know and stay positive," she turned and stopped again and turned back to Doc who was still holding the cell bars, "Don't ever give in to this, Doc. Never give up hope. Matt and I will do everything we can, and you know it."

Doc sighed and smiled warmly, "That I do know. Thank you, Kitty."


	8. Chapter 8

As he promised Kitty, Brian Taylor arrived in Dodge within the week. He was a tall thin man with brown wavy hair and a goatee and mustache that suited his tanned face. In Fact, he would almost fit the description of a card shark or some sort of other hustler from a river boat from the East. His suit coat was made of well tailored dark brown felt and his vest was a cream-coloured silk with embroidered designs across each pocket. His trousers were a toupe colour and the fashion of the day as they were narrow to the boot. Even Matt made a face the first time he spotted the lawyer from New Orleans.

After some quick introductions and information about Doc's case, Taylor thought is was best to visit the scene of the crime for himself.

Taylor slowly walked though the farm house with his hands clasped behind his back as Matt, Festus and Doc stood aside watching. Every now and again he'd stop and ask Doc or Matt a question, this time the question ruffled Doc's feathers, "Doctor Adams, I know you are concerned a great deal about the well being of everyone you care for, however, why were you so adamant that you have Sarah Williamson moved into Dodge with you? You don't fancy her for your own, do you?"

Doc glared at the tall thin lawyer that stood before him, "How dare you even suggest a thing like that?! I'm a doctor of medicine! Just what else do you plan to insinuate or speculate about me?!" Doc barked and looked over to Matt and Festus. Even his two lawmen friends were embarrassed by the question.

Taylor was slightly caught off by Doc's immediate outburst. He came to a very quick conclusion that Doc was a professional and took his profession very seriously and he should have taken Kitty's words to heart. "I'm sorry Doctor Adams. I had to ask. I'm sorry if this upset you but I have to know all the circumstances about this case and one of them that did cross my mind, and it will others, that is if you killed Tobias to have Sarah all for your self. I can see now that I was wrong in that line of questioning," the younger lawyer tried to calm the doctor.

"Some question! More like an accusation. In fact, if I did fancy Sarah, I would have been a little more classy about that...and I don't like your questioning so much." Doc angrily ran his right hand over his moustache, "Certainly wouldn't have killed a fella..."

Brian smirked as he could see that Doc was a lady's man without exception, "Kitty was sure right about you - a man of his words." Again he apologised, "Sorry again Doctor Adams. I have to say. This is not going to be an easy case to convince the jury over." Taylor walked to the spot where Tobias died and then looked up at the doctor, "I hope you have a good memory and a lot of luck."

Doc again looked from Taylor over to Matt and Festus who both lawmen exchanged glances. Somewhere deep down inside Doc a flame flickered and then went out. Without someone else stepping up in his defence to say either they saw someone going to the farm house or someone saying that they saw someone leaving the house, Doc was the only one at the scene at the time of the murder. Doc's eyes came back to the lawyer, "I understand. Just do the best you can so I can selvage some sort of honour here..." there was sadness in Doc's voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josh and Peter sat in the Bull's Head Saloon and all around them was talk of how the town doctor killed Tobias Williamson in cold blood. The rumour mill was running at top speed and just about every plausible reason why Doc killed the farmer was running rampant. While leaning back in his chair, Josh made a slight smile in Peter's direction, "I believe everything is gonna work out just fine for us, Petey..."

Peter rolled his eye and then took a long drink of his beer, "I told you I hate when you call me that."

Josh pulled his foot off the edge of the table and his chair fell heavily to the floor, "Stop being such a baby." Josh glared at his friend and then stood, "Come on, lets find us a card game. We've got money to burn and I'm sick of this crowd."

Peter stood and finished his beer then followed Josh out onto the street. They watched the lamplighter stole by on his stilts to light each lamp, "Josh?" Peter grabbed his friend by the vest. Josh looked down at Peter's closed hand then back up to his eyes, "What?"

Peter quickly let go of Josh's vest, "We better not flash too much of that money around."

Josh twisted his mouth in thought. "You're right. Good point."

Peter smiled slightly and stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked out on to Front Street. Josh lit a cigar and puffed on it for a moment in thought, "Imagine that. We've got all the money we need and can't spend a dime."

Both young cowboys stood leaning on the lamp post as Matt and Festus ushered the town doctor and the new lawyer back to the jail house. Josh puffed again on his cigar, "Looks like the doctor found him a fancy lawyer." Peter just nodded, "Maybe the town's folk will think he took the money too..."

Josh just about choked on the cigar smoke, "Good one, Petey, good one." Josh started to walk away and Peter followed.


	9. Chapter 9

Festus stood looking through the iron bars at his dearest friend, "Doc?"

Doc lifted his eyes to the hill man's, "What Festus?" his voice seemed more gravely than before.

"You gonna be all right in here tonight?" Festus' voice was calm and filled with concern for the doctor. Doc nodded, "Sure Festus. I'll be just fine."

Festus smiled weakly, "I'm mighty glad to hear that Doc. I'm plum worried about ya..." Festus took hold of the bars, "Tell me Doc..."

Doc stood and looked Festus deep in the eyes, "Tell you what Festus?"

Festus fussed slightly as what he was about to ask Doc was about Tobias and the murder, "Doc, tell me fer sure that you didn't kill old Tobias. I need ta know yer tellin' the truth."

Doc stepped closer to the bars and reached through taking Festus gently by the shoulder, "Festus. There have been only a few times in my life that I may have stretched the truth. You and Matt know that. I'm not joking now that I stake my reputation and life on this. I did not till Tobias Williamson." Doc let go of Festus' shoulder.

"I didn't figure you did either Doc. I was just checking to see if you were gonna give in to that yahoo lawyers," Festus scrunched up his left eye, "and I'll do my damnedest to find out who did it Doc. You can bet on that."

Doc smiled, "I know you will Festus. And I truly appreciate that. Just be careful you don't get yourself into trouble."

Festus waved his left hand as if he was swatting flies, "Ah, Doc. You know I will. I'm more worried about you though."

Doc smiled, "I'll be okay Festus. Really."

Festus smiled and nodded, "You git yerself a good night sleep."

"Thanks, Festus," Doc said as he turned back to the cot in the jail cell.

"I'll be sure ta have a good pot of coffee on in the morning, jist fer you Doc." Festus said as he left the cell area and pulled the wooden door close behind him, "Poor ol' scudder...How in tarnation did he git himself in such a pickle?" Festus muttered as he wandered into the office area where Matt, Kitty and lawyer Brian Taylor sat at the small wooden table.

"That is exactly what we need to find out, deputy." Taylor said as he stood. Festus looked at Kitty's lawyer friend like he had kittens crawling out of his ears, "Wall of course that's what we have ta do..." Festus' temper was ready to flare and both Matt and Kitty knew it. Matt stood, "Easy now Festus. Brian is here to help Doc."

Festus said nothing at first. As the deputy moved over to a vacant chair and lowered himself onto it, "I sure would like ta see him doing something right now..."

Kitty looked over her shoulder, "Festus, just stop that right now. We're all upset about Doc and this horrible mess and that is why we're here. We have to plan some sort of way to find the other person, and time is running out."

Festus looked sheepish, "Sorry Miss Kitty."

"Oh, Festus. I know you're hurt over this. We all are." Kitty tried to soften her words.

Festus looked up from his clutched hands, "What did you mean by 'time is running out', Miss Kitty?"

Brian Taylor stood and stopped Kitty from answering the question, "I'm afraid, Festus that the circuit judge has order the trial for Doc to begin the day after tomorrow. We have to move fast to find the person Doc says was in the room with Tobias before Doc got there."

"And if we don't find the feller?" Festus stood and removed his ragged hat. His weathered hands clutched the felt hat tightly as he waited to hear what the lawyer had to say.

Brian looked around at Matt and Kitty before looking back to Festus. Both Matt and Kitty knew of the severity of the situation. "If we don't find the person that Doc claims to have been in the house, then likely, with the evidence that is standing, he will be found guilty."

Festus almost felt his knees give away, "No...No, not Doc..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a bright morning as Festus fussed with the coffee pot as it boiled over. Matt watched from his desk as he tried to complete some paperwork. Finally Matt had enough, Festus? What are you doing?"

"Matthew, I'm jist tryin' ta make coffee, but it seems that I'm all thumbs today..."

Matt pursed his lips and knew what Festus was thinking about. All of Doc's friends were on their edge with the trial set for tomorrow, "Thumbs or not thumbs, I'd still like a cup of coffee, and I'm sure Doc would like one too," Matt tried ease the tension.

Festus smiled and then resumed his business with the coffee pot in a calmer manner. Matt sighed and retuned to his work, just as the office door opened and Brian Taylor and Kitty stepped through, Good morning, Matt. Festus. How's Doc?" Kitty stepped forward.

"He's okay, I guess for what he's going through." Matt stood, "I'm sure he'd like to see you."

Kitty smiled and turned to the wooden door. For a fleeting second she hoped that when she opened the door the cells would be empty, but then she thought about Doc. He wasn't one to run from trouble. Kitty pushed down on the latch and stepped into the little corridor that separated the cells, "Hiya, Doc." Kitty's smile was welcoming to the beleaguered physician.

Matt and Festus listened to what Brian Taylor had to say, "I spent several hours with Mrs. Williamson. She said Doc came to their house the other night and as far as she knows, before she fell asleep, he was the only one to visit."

Matt hooked his thumbs into his belt, "It still doesn't make sense."

"I can understand, Marshal. However, without another witness..." Taylor tried to go on but Matt cut him off. "There were two young cowboys working on the farm a few months back, did Sarah mention them?"

Brian Taylor shook his head no, "Should she have?"

"I'm not sure...you could ask her again." Matt suggested.

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, I could, but even getting this much out of here was like trying to pull teeth on a chicken..."

"Chickens don't have teeth..." Festus scoffed.

"Exactly my point, Festus." Taylor said.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the morning of Doc's trial and the skies opened to a heavy rain, which corresponded the mood in the jail house. Matt and Festus were equally angry at the lack of progress they made in trying to find the mystery person that was in Tobias and Sarah Williamson's farm house.

Matt spent over an hour talking to Sarah last night and he found out nothing other than she felt terrible that Doc was the one she said she believed murdered her husband. Even when Matt pressed for answers about the two cowboys she merely suggested that Tobias was the only one that dealt with farm hands - she only fed them and usually knew very little about their backgrounds. Matt pursed his lips as he realized again that Tobias was the one that ran the farm the way he wanted.

Matt even talked to the young cow hands in the Bull's Head Saloon, about what their involvement was with the Williamson's and both confirmed they were looking to make a little extra money and Tobias hired them to mend his fences. Matt's question about how they got along with the farmer was answered with mixed feelings which was what he expected. Tobias was a firm upper hand and didn't like shoddy workmanship. Yet, there was something about the two young men he didn't like and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Now in the jail house and the trial was to begin later in the morning. Matt drew a deep breath and looked over to the table where Brian Taylor and Kitty Russell sat. Kitty noted the look on Matt's face, "It doesn't look good for Doc, does it Matt?"

Matt shook his head no, "No, Kitty it doesn't. Not unless Sarah has a different story to tell under oath or someone finally steps forward to confess that they were at the house that night before Doc got there."

Brian stood, "I'll do what I can to sway the jury. Doc's reputation alone has it going for him and just because we still haven't found the mystery person, I can plea for either it insufficient evidence to extend the trial, or a lesser sentence. That is all deciding on which way the jury votes and what the judge has to say." Brian looked over to Kitty who looked none-too-impressed at her lawyer friend. "Sorry Kitty. I can't make witnesses or new evidence appear from thin air."

Matt made a face, "By the time this is over, Doc's reputation might be in the mud." The marshal's tone was cold, and everyone in the room knew what he ment.

"Brian, there has to be more that you can do..." Kitty stood and looked at her lawyer friend.

"Kitty, as the Marshal said, unless someone steps forward..." his voice trailed off as he looked over to the deputy. Festus' hazel eyes seemed darker than normal and his breathing was corse as he tried to imagine what was going to happen in the courtroom, "They cain't find ol Doc guilty...ifin he said someone else was there, then he means it."

Kitty walked next to Festus and rubbed her hand across his shoulders, "I know Festus. I can't visualize what Dodge would be like without Doc either."

Matt had enough, "Look you two. The trial starts in an hour. We have to think of a strategy for Doc's trial, and Brian, I expect that you will lead us on this."

Brian nodded, "Of course Marshal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reluctantly Matt and Festus walked Doc up Front Street to the town hall where the trial was about to begin. None of the men had the courage to say anything and the only sound as the walked was from Festus' big Texan spurs and the shackles that the judge told Matt he had to use on the prisoner. Matt hated himself more and more with every step toward the hall.

Matt stopped about twenty feet from the door and looked down at Doc, "Sorry about all this. It wasn't my doing," the marshal's eyes looked at the chains that hung from Doc's wrists. "I know Matt. You're just doing your job..." Doc's voice was flat and held a tome of irritation - perhaps he was trying to get a dig into the marshal about not finding the missing person. Matt gently took Doc by the arm and lead him to the hall. Festus slowly followed and muttered to himself all the way.

Matt and Doc took the few steps up into the hall which was bursting with citizens from near and afar. As Matt lead Doc to the impromptu prisoner's box, he and Doc looked around the room. There were many familiar faces and many neither man recognized. Once at the box Matt took the key from his vest pocket and uncuffed the shackles on Doc's wrist and then took his seat next to Kitty. Brian Taylor moved over to the box and whispered into Doc's ear and Doc nodded. Brian placed his hand on Doc's shoulder and squeezed lightly then returned to his table and took his seat.

The room was a drone of whispers, talkers and gawlers. Doc nervously looked around and his mind was spinning as he tried to tell himself that he was just having a bad dream and none of this was really taking place. Doc's attention was snapped back to reality when the Bailiff asked everyone to rise, "All rise. This court is in session with Judge Campbell presiding." The room quickly fell to a numbing hush. Doc could hear his heart pounding in his chest as Judge Campbell looked in his direction, "Defendant Galen Adams, please rise."

Doc slowly stood and looked at the judge.

"You have been arrested and charged for the murder of Tobias Williamson. How do you plea?"

Doc cleared his throat, "Not guilty, your Honour."

"Very well, please be seated," the judge ordered and Doc sat down.

"Before we begin this trail, I will instruct all those who may be called upon to testify that they will be under oath and that should anyone lies, while under oath will be found in contempt of this court. That goes for the jury as well," Campbell looked around the room before hitting the gavel on the block of wood. "This court is now in session."

Doc was certain that the whole room heard him swallow as he realized that there was no turning back and his future lay in the hands of the twelve men that sat to the side of the room and to his friends who vowed to find the missing person. Doc uttered a small prayer under his breath and hoped that a guardian angel would lift it to fly to be caught by someone who could help him and his friends find a way out of this mess.


	11. Chapter 11

Brian Taylor set the pace and tone of the trial as he spoke about Doctor Galen Adam's loyalty to his profession, his concern for the health and well being of his patients and his deep warmth toward his friends. Taylor smiled and looked at the deputy marshal who sat fidgeting on the witness chair, "Deputy, how would you describe Doctor Adams?" Doc squeezed the arms on his chair and held his breath in fear of what might come out of Festus' mouth.

"Ol' Doc would doctor the Devil himself ifin he had to. Why I've seem ol Doc fixed up the mangiest characters jist so they could go to their trial - and a number of them met their end on a rope. I ain't seen no-one who cares so much fer folks and some of them don't deserve the kinda time Doc's spends with them, cause they never pay him..." Festus then thought about himself in that statement, "Although I'm sure some do when they can gitsta around to it..."

"Would say that Doctor Adams is an honest man?" Taylor continued.

"He couldn't cheat ifin he tried. His nerves and such would get all in a ball and then he'd become more ornery than he already is." Festus winked. Doc released the right arm of his chair and buried his eyes in his palm wondering why Festus was asked to take the stand.

Taylor smiled and said he was through with this portion of his questioning. Judge Campbell asked Sarah Williamson's lawyer, Howard Massey, if he had any questions for the deputy and his replay was no. "You may take your seat, Deputy," Judge Campbell instructed. Festus nodded and was quick to leave the stand as it made him feel uncomfortable to be in front of the whole town talking. Matt and Kitty smiled as he sat next to them in the gallery.

Brian Taylor then asked for Doc to take the stand. Somehow Doc understood what he was doing and why - Taylor was removing all doubt about Doc's credibility and hopefully instilling upon the jury that Doc did not kill Tobias Williamson. Doc moved from the prisoner box to the witness stand and the bailiff swore him in. Doc sat and looked out into the room, he felt nauseous as a flood of dread swept over him.

"Doctor Adams, please, if you will, tell the court what happened the night that you went out to Tobias and Sarah Williamson's house."

Doc nodded and preceded to explain that he decided he'd go back out to the farm and try and convince Tobias to allow him to bring his wife into Dodge for better care. Doc further explained that when he got to the farm house the interior lamps where not lit, just the one on the wall next to the exterior door. Doc also said he heard muffled yelling but could not make out who was yelling what or at whom. He then told Taylor and the jury that he walked up to the house and the front door was open and Tobias was standing tall and seems somewhat angry. Doc then could only recall Tobias yelling at him to get out of the way and shoving him into the hearth where he hit his head and before his passed out he saw and heard the shotgun fired.

Taylor nodded and thanked Doc for his statement.

Howard Massey then stood and approached the witness stand. He seemed like a pompous man that was well fed. As the walked toward Doc he pulled down his brocaded vest over his big belly, "I understand, Doctor, that you had words with Tobias Williamson earlier in the day, is this true?"

Doc thought for a moment and nodded, "Yes. He came into the Long Branch and accused me of not taking better care of Sarah. The fact of the matter is..." Massey cut Doc off, "So you were in a saloon?"

Doc felt flushed, "Yes. And I was drinking a coffee."

Massey's eyes narrowed at the doctor, "Do you drink?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Doc barked. The whole room erupted in loud murmurs.

"Order! Order in the court!" the judge yelled as he hammered the wooden block with his gavel. The gallery finally quieted down and lawyer Massey pushed the doctor for an answer, "Do you drink...I mean alcohol?"

Doc narrowed his eyes, "Yes, I do, just like every other man out in the west, accept, Sir," Doc made a point in his hesitation, "I don't get lost in a bottle." Massey adjusted his vest again and felt slightly embarrassed by Doc's rebuttal. This only angered Sarah Williamson's lawyer and he was more than ever wanting to see the doctor found guilty for his client's sake.

"I talked to some people who were at the Long Branch Saloon the afternoon of the shooting. They say you were drinking beer and you and Tobias got into a shouting match when Tobias pushed you. Then you threatened him, did you not?"

Doc looked dumbfounded, "I did nothing of the sorts. Tobias came into the Long Branch looking for me and accused me of not looking after his wife, which I have, I mean I had, told him time and time again it would be best if Sarah was brought into my office. And then," Doc added, "he sent me sprawling across a table with a back hand."

"And then you said that you'd get even, didn't you Doctor Adams?" Massey smiled wickedly.

Doc nodded, "Yes I did say that. But I would not have gone out to his place to kill him after telling the Marshal and his Deputy that I was going to try and talk some sense into him, now would I?"

Massey snapped, "I'm the one that is asking the questions! You just answer."

Doc slumped back into his chair and dreaded where the next question might come from.

"Do you own a gun, Doctor?" Massey continued.

"Yes."

"Do you use it often? I mean are you pretty good with your gun?" Massey almost hissed.

"I only use my gun when I'm hunting. Hunting prairie chickens." The gallery chuckled and the Judge threatened to warn them again with his gavel.

"Would you say you're a good shot, doctor?"

Doc looked at Brian Taylor who nodded for him to answer the question, "Good enough to shoot a prairie chicken."

"But not good enough to kill a man..." Massey leaned toward Doc.

Doc looked at the stuffed vest and up to the man's ruddy coloured face, "There have been unfortunate times I've had to kill a man. The Marshal and the Deputy likely wouldn't be alive in some cases. And no, I'm not proud of it..."

Massey smiled, "but what if your temper was great enough? Would that have made you kill Tobias?"

Doc was almost ready to climb over the small wooden wall that separated himself from the greasy lawyer Sarah hired. The bailiff pulled Doc back and the Judge ordered for more order as he pounded his gavel. "I adjourn this trial and it shall continue at two o'clock this after noon, and everyone had better behave."

Kitty, Matt and Festus sat helplessly and watched. Matt did a quick scan of the room and his eyes locked onto the two cowboys. Josh had a big smile on his face and as he sat behind Sarah, he mouthed something Matt couldn't make out. Matt had to try and get the cowboy to talk -somehow before it was too late for Doc.


	12. Chapter 12

Festus was instructed to take Doc up to one of the rooms that was reserved for the trial and stay with him. Brian Taylor and Kitty followed close behind, "I jist don't understand folks like that mucky-muck lawyer that the State brought in on Sarah's part. He's nastier than a ferrel pole cat treed by a mangy coyote," Festus mudded all the way up the stairs.

"He's just doing his job, Festus," Doc reminded him.

"Doc. He's about as sincere as a funeral director at a five-dollar funeral! All he wants is his money and doesn't care how he gits it," Festus retorted.

Doc made a face and saw Festus' point. Kitty looked at Brian who kind of agreed with the hill man, "He does seem to be self-centred, I'll agree with that. Come to think of it, I wasn't sure I liked his direction of questions," Taylor concluded.

Festus unlocked door to the room and stepped through to check if everything was secure. With a quick look around he ushered Kitty, Doc and Brian into the room and locked the door again.

Kitty stepped close to Festus as Brian and Doc took the chairs in the corner to do some talking. "Festus, where's Matt?"

Festus checked over his shoulder and looked back to Kitty and in a quiet voice, "Matthew noticed that one of them cowpunchers that Tobias hired, was having some words with Mrs. Williamson and he wanted to know jist what them words were," Festus checked over his shoulder again and then returned to Kitty, "He said ol Mrs. Williamson looked like she saw a ghost afterwards."

"What do you suppose the cowboy said to have that effect on Sarah?" Kitty took Festus' forearm.

"I don't know, but I bet ol' Matthew figures it's ta do with the shooting," Festus whispered.

Kitty sighed, "I hope you're right, Festus. So far this hasn't been going in Doc's favour."

Festus frowned and nodded, "I sure hope Matthew finds out what that cowboy said, that's fer sure..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt walked along the boardwalk in search of Josh and his friend Peter as now more than ever he wanted them to talk. Matt reached the Bull's Head Saloon and peered over the rickety swing doors. The marshal's blue eyes searched the darkened smoke fill room and spotted Peter at the back, Josh was with him and had his shoulder to the marshal.

Matt pushed slowly through the doors so not to alarm the patrons or barkeep. He slowly walked to the table where Josh and Peter were sitting. "I need to talk to you," Matt's voice was clear and full of authority.

"You've already talked to us," Josh looked up over his shoulder at the tall marshal standing to his right. The cowboy returned to his drink on the table.

"Yeah, I did. But now I want to know what you said to Mrs. Williamson back there in the courtroom," Matt stood with his hands hanging loosely at his side. He was ready for anything.

Josh looked up from his drink, "What do you think I said? Are you accusing me of something?" Josh's voice rose so everyone in the saloon could hear.

"No, I am not accusing you of anything - yet." Matt stepped a little closer and Josh was about to stand to face him when Peter grabbed his arm, "Josh, just answer the Marshal's question."

Josh adjusted himself in his chair and looked at Matt, "Okay. What do you want to know?"

Matt purposely leaned down to the table next to Josh and looked him straight in the eyes, "I want to know what you said to Mrs. Williamson."

Josh looked over to Peter, "Looks like we're never gonna see a cent of that money old Tobias owed us," he looked back to Matt. "I was askin' her if we might get paid. It's been over a month now that the old man has owed us."

"You asked her for money in the middle of a trial?" Matt sneered.

Josh didn't have an answer at first and his mind scrabbled in thought when Peter spoke up, "We know it was bad timing with the murder and all, but Josh and I were hoping to catch up with another outfit down near Texas."

Matt pushed himself up from the table, "I see." He still didn't like the two young men or their answer and unless he was able to shake the truth out of them, he wasn't going to get it just yet. "I want you two to stay in town until his trial is over. And if I need to, I'll get the judge to write me an order to do so." Matt then turned and walked out of the saloon. Once on the boardwalk he tucked his thumbs into his gun belt and pursed his lips; he was completely frustrated. Now, he had to find Sarah Williamson and ask her what Josh said.

Matt stormed across the muddy street and the rain continued to fall causing puddles to form. There was even a rumble of thunder in the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Howard Massey stood at the window of the hotel and looked down on the street below. He took another long drag on his cigar before turning back to face Sarah Williamson, "Sarah, you know the State appointed me to this trial, but I need to know if you think Doctor Adams killed Tobias."

Sarah sat frozen in the room and her eyes fixed on the lawyer. All she could think of was Josh standing over her bed and his threat and then he had the nerve to repeat it in the courtroom - she was certain that if he had the chance to do so, he wouldn't think twice about it. Sarah slowly stood from her chair and walked to the window and she nodded yes.

Howard Massey smiled fiendishly, "Fine. I'll hit him with everything I can to bring in a guilty verdict from the jury."

Sarah held her hands tightly to her chest and wished that there was an easier way to make things better, but if she told the Marshal about Josh she knew that he was slick enough to get away and then she'd be his next target. Sarah turned to face Massey, "Howard, you and Tobias have done dealings for a long time and I'm sure you're angry too," she spoke softly, "But Doc is also a good man...see that he doesn't hang for this, I beg you."

Massey drew deeply on his cigar, "I'll see what I can do," he turned sharply from Sarah and looked back out the window to the rainy street below.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt removed his hat and shook the rain off before he reentered the Dodge House. Howie watched the marshal as he took two steps at a time to reached the room where Howard Massey and Sarah Williamson were meeting. Matt drew a deep breath before he knocked on the door with his knuckle.

Massey opened the door, "Marshal? What brings you up here?" the lawyer seemed a little cagey for Matt's liking. "I came here to talk to Mrs Williamson."

"Oh? About what?" Massey asked somewhat flippantly. Matt's eyes narrowed, "I don't know what's going on here, but I don't like it. There seems to me too many games being played at Doc's expense." Matt towered the lawyer who reluctantly backed into the room allowing the marshal in.

Sarah remained at the window staring out onto the street and completely oblivious to the marshal's presence, "Mrs. Williamson?" Matt walked slowly toward the older woman with his hat in his big hands, "I need to talk to you and it's very important."

Sarah cringed at the marshal's request. "I'm in no mood to speak with you further," she blurted out hoping to sound sufficiently upset with the death of her husband."

Matt nodded, "I can appreciate that ma'am, but I do need to ask you about something that happened this morning during the trial."

Sarah turned abruptly toward the marshal and her insides shook with fear, but she learned long ago having live with Tobias to hide it, "What, Marshal? What is so important that you come up here now?"

Matt was slightly taken back at the barb with which Sarah Williamson snapped at him. He cleared his throat, "I would like to know what Josh Winslow said to you this morning at the trial."

Sarah pretended to be taken back on the question and turned to the window, "Well, Marshal, it seems my late husband owed him some money."

"I see," Matt frowned and then gathered the nerve to asked his next question in front of Massey who was hanging on every word, "Mrs. Williamson, did Josh threaten you in any way to give him the money?"

Sarah turned slowly to Matt, "There's no money to give, Marshal. Tobias kept it with him all the time and there wasn't a note in his pocket according to the undertaker. You tell me where the money has gone..." Sarah thought a silent prayer that at least this was no lie.

Matt pursed his lips and nodded, "Thanks for the information," he said as he spun his hat nervously in his hands and walked to the door. He glanced back to see Massey patting Sarah on the shoulder, and Matt could have sworn he saw the lawyer smiling.

Matt quickly opened the door and stepped through into the hall and pulled the dor behind him. He stood for a moment thinking and the more he thought the worse his thoughts got, he desperately knew something about this case against Doc was wrong but how he could prove it was the biggest question he faced in a long time. Matt swatted his hat against his leg and marched down the hall to the room where Festus had taken Doc.

Matt stood outside the door for a moment to gather his thoughts before he rapped on the door. He could hear murmured talking within the room, "Who's out thar?" Festus asked through the door.

"It's me Festus, hurry up and open the door," Matt ordered and listened to Festus unlock the latch and pull the door open, "Didja find out anything, Matthew?"

Matt looked at Festus and over to Doc, Kitty and Brian, "I can't prove it, but I think that Sarah's been blackmailed out of Tobias' money by those two cowboys, and I think the one named Josh might be the mystery man Doc's been talking about."

Festus leaned forward, "Why don't you bring him in?"

Matt shook his head, "He's a cool as a cucumber Festus and I start harassing him, he could make things more difficult for me. We'll just have to wait him out."

"Wall how ya gonna do that, Matthew? Judge Campbell is likely gonna try and finish this here case against Doc in the next day or so, and ifin that Howard Massey fella has his way he's bound to see ol' Doc done in, as I see it." Festus couldn't be more on the mark with his observations.

Matt nodded, and then moved into the room and sat next to Doc. "How are you holding up, Doc?" Matt placed a caring hand on the physician's shoulder. Doc merely shrugged, "Best as I can, under the circumstances, I suppose," his crystal blue eyes melted Matt's heart. "Listen, Doc. I have a strong hunch that Sarah knows more than she's telling and I think those two cowboys are involved in this somehow too."

Doc looked at Matt and then to Brian Taylor before his eyes rested back on the marshal, "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I've talked to all of them and they haven't budged an inch with their stories..." Matt said sadly.

Brian stood and walked to the centre of the room and turned to Matt and Doc, "I could ask the one cowboy to take the stand; Josh, isn't it?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah. He seems to be the leader of the two." Matt then stood, "And if you could just somehow slip him up..."

Brian smiled, "I'll do my best, but this could get tricky."

Doc looked up from where he sat, "How so?"

Brain stuffed his hands down deep into his trouser pockets, "If by chance he is telling the truth and we accuse him otherwise, he could come back on us with decimation of character, which of course would just further complicate things by making it look like we're mud slinging."

Doc snorted, "as if that isn't already happening..."

Kitty walked over and stood behind Doc and rubbed his shoulders in support.

"There's one other thing," Matt said.

"What?" Brian asked while everyone else in the room waited to hear what Matt had to say next, "Sarah said that Tobias carried his money on him all the time and she just told me that Percy Crump never found any money one him at all..."

Brian twisted his mouth and looked at Doc, "Did you know about the money?"

"Anyone that has done business with Tobias knew he carried his money with him. Of course I did," Doc frankly stated.

Brian turned away and looked out the window, "This just gets more complicated as the day goes on..." Doc lifted his eyes to Kitty who stood helplessly behind him. Perhaps her lawyer friend wasn't the right man for the job after all.


	14. Chapter 14

The bailiff knocked on the door and told Festus to bring Doc back down to the courtroom. Matt, Kitty and lawyer Brian fallowed them through the hall and down the stairs. Again the room was brimming with a capacity crowd. Doc tightened his lips as he was walked to the prisoner's box and sat down.

The crowd was abuzz and as soon as the Judge arrived, the bailiff ordered everyone to rise and they did. "Be seated," Judge Campbell said. The judge then looked at Doc, "I trust that a rest mellowed your hostile actions from earlier, Doctor." Doc was slightly embarrassed by the comment as he saw it as self-preservation, "Yes, your Honour."

"Good. Let his court proceed," and Campbell hit the wooden block with his gavel.

Howard Massey stood, "I'd like the defendant to take the witness stand again."

Doc glared at the lawyer as he slowly stood and walked to the chair next to the Judge's desk and then sat.

"Doctor Adams, as a doctor, how much do you make in a month?" Massey leaned on the desk and looked deliberately down at Doc.

"What in thunder does this have to do with anything?" Doc snapped.

"Oh, it has a great deal to do with a lot..." Massey sneered.

"Please answer the question Doctor," the Judge sat waiting.

Doc nodded, "Yes, your Honour..." his eyes then met with the black eyes of Howard Massey's, "I make enough to pay my bills and to just get by. Mostly I'm payed in kind and that's depending on what the crop or produce is that's fresh." The room erupted in laugher as most Dodge folks knew exactly what Doc was talking about. Judge Campbell rapped the wooden block with his gavel agin to restore order.

"How old are you Doctor Adams?" Massey continued.

Doc sat quietly and looked at the Judge and then to his lawyer and the both indicated he should answer the question. Doc ran his hand across his greying moustache and looked around the room before answering. "I'm sixty two."

Massey smirked, "Do you think one day you might retire?"

"It's a distant dream, but yes..." Doc said as he looked in Kitty's direction. She smiled slightly as their long running joke would be fore to care for him in his retirement years.

And how is it you could retire with nothing but turnips, eggs and chickens to pay your bills with?" Massey inquired.

Dos shifted his weight and looked at the lawyer in front of him, "I have a small savings account..."

"Would that account be enough for you to hire this lawyer?" Massey pointed to Brian Taylor.

Doc shook his head no.

"You know that Tobias Williamson carried a lot of money on his person, don't you?" Massey further pressed.

"Yes. Pretty near everyone in Dodge knew that," Doc's words were deliberately slow.

"Tell me, Doctor Adams, how you are able to hire an expensive lawyer on such an income as your's..."

Doc cleared his throat, "Miss Russell hired Brian Taylor on my behalf."

Massey looked over to Kitty who looked none too impressed at the fat man asking question, "Really? And why would Miss Russell do such a thing for you?" his eyebrow lifted.

Doc looked at Massey, "What kind of questions are these?!" Doc snapped.

"I was just wondering, as I'm sure is the jury, why the owner of a saloon would hire you a lawyer." Massey smiled back at Kitty who was now glaring at him.

"Because we are friends. Very good friends..." Doc leaned forward, "And don't try reading anything else into that because you'll just be wasting everyone's time."

Massey huffed and turned, "I have no further questions. I think I have enough information."

Brian Taylor stood, "I have no questions for Doctor Adams either. However, I would like to call one last person to the stand. Josh Winslow."

The young cowboy wasn't overly surprised that he was called to testify and he nudged Peter as he got up and walked forward. He seemed full of confidence as he stood and took the oath and finally sat in the chair next to the judge.

"Tell me Josh, how you came to know Tobias Williamson." Taylor started.

"My friend Peter and I were looking for a little bit of spending money before we hooked up with another cattle outfit. Ol' farmer Williamson was looking for someone to mend his fences, so me and Petey did that for about a week." Josh smiled warmly.

Matt, Kitty and Festus watched on and they were all nauseated at how pleasant the young cowpuncher was being.

"So, did you get paid?" Brian Taylor continued his questions.

"No Sir, not a cent." Josh said sweetly, "But now under the circumstances, we don't expect Mrs. Williamson to have to pay us. That just wouldn't be right."

Matt's stomach churned as he watched Josh and then his eyes drifted to Doc who grew more pale was the cowboy talked.

"Where were you and your friend the night Tobias was killed?" Taylor asked.

Josh adjusted his seating and leaned forward as if concerned. He clasped his hands between his knees, "I have to say I'm ashamed. Had I been at the farm that night I might have save ol Tobias, but I was in town drinking with Peter. We went from saloon to saloon. In fact I can't recall where I slept that night," he shook his head and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Sarah Williamson staring at him.

"You have no recollection what's-so-ever of the night?" Taylor pushed.

"None, Sir. Just like I said."

Brian Taylor drew a deep breath through his nose and held it in his chest. He knew the cowboy was too good to be true yet he couldn't crack him. "No further questions."

Both lawyers gave their deliberations to the jury. Certainly Brian Taylor tried to instill a positive and creditable picture of Doc as he listed the good things that the doctor did for Dodge and his tireless efforts to care for people in the small city. Many of the jurors were familiar with Doc Adams, others were from surrounding towns.

Howard Massey, on the other hand, painted a dark sinister picture of the doctor's greed, and hostile side which hid behind his calmer facade. He stressed that even though the doctor claimed that there was another person present, he, himself was angry enough and skilled enough to kill the farmer. "And so I conclude, please consider my words as being the truth about what happened that night out at the Williamson's farm house."

The bailiff instructed the foreman of the jury to come to a conclusion and lead them to a room at the back of the hotel. The crowd in the room started to disperse and poured out into the street. Everyone was talking.

Judge Campbell ordered Matt and Festus to take the defendant back up to the room. Doc sat quietly and unmoving in the prisoner box, Matt placed his hand on Doc's shoulder, "Come on Doc. We'll wait with you."

Kitty and Brian followed behind. No one spoke a word as they walked up the stairs to the room at the end of the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours had passed and there was a knock on the door. Matt stood, and approached it, "Yes?"

"I've been instructed by Judge Campbell to bring the defendant back to the courtroom for the reading of the sentence."

Kitty looked at Brian and Festus be for looking at Doc, "That seemed awfully fast..." she clutched her hands at the pit of her stomach.

Matt opened the door and they followed the bailiff to the makeshift courtroom. Doc took his place in the prisoner box and then the jury filed into their seats along the wall.

Judge Campbell ordered Doc to stand, "Foreman of the jury, will you please tell the court your verdict."

Joshua Halligan stood and looked at Doc awkwardly and as if he wanted to run. Halligan cleared his throat, "We...the jury find the defendant...guilty."

Doc's knees buckled under him and the bailiff rushed to assist him to his feet so the judge could hand down the sentence.

Judge Campbell looked deeply into the doctor's eyes and he didn't see a killer, "Galen Adams. You have served this city and beyond with your medical knowledge. You have always been an upstanding citizen in this community and I have taken all of this into consideration. This sentence is one of death by hanging, however, after careful consideration and guidance from both sides of council, I sentence you to ten years in the Kansas State Penitentiary for rehabilitation back into society. I declare this case closed," and Campbell brought his gavel down on the wooden block for the last time.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt stared at Judge Campbell and couldn't believe what had just happened. The marshal's eyes drifted over to Doc who was now surrounded by Kitty's arms as she cried into his shoulder. Festus and Brian stood helplessly by. Matt drew a deep breath and sombrely walked toward the judge who was packing up his files and readying to leave, "Judge Campbell?"

The judge stopped and looked up to the tall marshal, "Shouldn't you be transporting the prisoner back to your jail to await transfer to the penitentiary?" his voice was void of concern. Matt nodded, "I suppose so, but I think there's been a miscarriage of justice here..."

Judge Campbell stopped what he was doing, "You do now..."

"Yes Sir," Matt held his hat in his hands.

"Go on. I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway," Campbell sat down in the chair behind the desk and waited for what Matt was about to say.

"You're Honour, For whatever reason, I was not able to prove that there was another person in the room when Tobias was killed. I'll even quite if I'm wrong, but something has to be done. Doc can't spend ten years in the penitentiary - it'll kill him. He's not the killer..." Campbell held his left hand up and stopped Matt in mid sentence. "Marshal, I'm sure you are right. When I look at the doctor, I don't see a man who would kill. I see a man who heals and cares, however, I can't dismiss this because there is just simply no evidence to prove otherwise. Until you can find the guilty person, I'm afraid the doctor will spend time in prison, just like anyone else that is guilty." Campbell stood again and continued to pack his files into this briefcase.

Matt remained in front of him and just watched. Campbell stopped again and looked into Matt's eyes, "Matt, if you can find someone who did this, I'll gladly consider this a mistrial and seek a full pardon for Doc after an inquiry and new trial based on additional evidence, if it's found. That, Marshal, is all I can do right now. And I must add I can only give you a few weeks to do so..." Matt nodded in appreciation and then said a quiet thanks before he turned to face Doc, Kitty and Festus.

Doc gently pulled Kitty way from his shoulder and tried to reassure her that everything was going to be all right. He even managed to fool himself. Festus looked at the floor, "Doc, I have ta take ya to the jail house now..." Doc nodded and then stopped, "Give me a moment, will you?" the doctor looked back at Festus who agreed. Doc saw that Halligan was still sitting in the jury gallery. Slowly the physician walked toward the old farmer, "Halligan?"

Halligan looked up and sorrow filled his eyes, "Doc. I...I..." he couldn't speak.

Doc placed his hand on Halligan's shoulder, "I know. I'm proud that you told the truth and had the courage to do so. I don't blame anyone on the jury, Halligan. All the evidence - or lack of, I'm sure I would have done the same."

Halligan knew what Doc ment and tried to say thanks, but the words stuck in his throat. Halligan stood and took Doc's hand and shook it, "I hope you take care of yourself..."

Doc nodded and the reality of the situation started to sink in and Doc's eyes filled with moisture, "Thanks, Halligan." Doc turned to Festus and he motioned for them to leave for the jail and they did.

Matt joined Kitty as she tried to control her tears, "Oh, Matt. What are you going to do? Doc can't go to the penitentiary. It'll kill him."

"I know it will. That's why I really have to pressure Josh now." Matt's voice was low and calculating.

Kitty looked at Matt strangely, "Why Josh. He's not the one going to prison. You should be helping Doc."

"I am," Matt looked at Kitty, "I think Josh was the one Doc caught at the farm and he's pressured Sarah Williamson into laying."

"Why would Sarah give into something like that?" Kitty leaned toward Matt as she asked.

"I don't know yet, but I intended to find out," Matt growled as he watched Festus walk Doc out the door toward the jail.

"What good is it going to do for Doc?" Kitty wiped her eyes and blew her nose from crying.

Matt pursed his lips and looked down at Kitty, "Judge Campbell said that if I can find the mystery person he'd consider a mistrial and seek a full pardon for Doc."

Kitty took Matt's arm, "Oh, Matt. You have to tell Doc that. It'll give him hope!"

Matt shook his head no, "I thought of doing that Kitty, but what if I can't prove Josh is the one. Imagine Doc waiting and waiting..." Matt sighed heavily, "It's best we keep this to ourselves right now." Kitty turned to the door just as Festus and Doc were out of sight, "Okay Matt. Be quick about it though..."

Judge Campbell walked toward Matt and Kitty, "Oh, Marshal, further our conversation, please stay within the law. I know how frustrated you are, especially if you think you know who you're after," and with that the Judge tipped his hat to Kitty and started to leave the Dodge House. Campbell stopped at the door and looked back to Matt, "And Marshal, I know Doc is a good friend of your's but you have to follow the court order. Please see that he gets to the Kansas State Penitentiary by week's end. I'd hate to see you in breach of a court order."

Matt was about to say something but Campbell interrupted, "The penitentiary isn't as bad as you think, the warden doesn't like brutal punishments, he treats his inmates like humans. Doctor Adams should be okay for a few days, while you look into the other." Kitty sighed in slight reassurance.


	16. Chapter 16

Matt and Kitty quickly walked down the boardwalk to the jail house and stepped through the door just in time to see Festus hook the key ring on the wooden peg outside the jail cells. His head was hung low and he scuffed his boots across the wooden floor harder than ususal, "I jist can't believe it. Doc goin' to prison and all fer just bein' in the wrong place at the wrong time," he looked up and glared at Brian Taylor who stood next to Matt's desk, "and to think Miss Kitty said you were a good lawyer. Maybe fer the bad guys, you might be..." Festus shook his head in disappointment and turned looking into Kitty's eyes.

Kitty didn't look amused either, "I don't blame you for what you just said Festus. You're right." Her eyes were like barbs that cut deep into Taylor's soul, "I thought I hired a good lawyer too."

Brian moved forward, "Kitty. I told you and the Marshal, I just couldn't pull witnesses and evidence out of the air..." he tired to make his point and then he turned to Festus, "And the Marshal, himself, said you where the best tracker he's known. And yet you didn't find anything out at the farm after the rain, did you?"

Festus shook his head slowly, "No Sir, I didn't. But that don't mean that Doc was alone."

"Festus. Kitty. Marshal. I intend to stay and help you further if you wish," the lawyer said.

Matt's jaw muscles flinched, "I don't plan to give this up either. Doc is an awfully good friend of mine, and well, Kitty and Festus to." Matt walked to the cells and looked in on Doc who had stretched out on the cot with his arm folded over his eyes. Matt shook his head and decided to leave him be. Quietly Matt turned and pulled the wooden door closed behind him.

"I've been instructed to get Doc to the penitentiary by Friday. If I leave with him tomorrow, we'll make it. However, there's something I want each of you to do."

"You name it Matthew." Festus stepped forward.

"I want each of you to watch Josh Winslow like a hawk. And at each chance you get push him into talking about the trial, the Williamsons, anything. I have a hunch he's our mystery man, but right now with Doc still in town and the trial just being completed, he's keeping his cards close to his chest. Maybe try pushing his friend Peter too."

Festus smiled, "You can bet yer hat on that Matthew."

"Just one thing," Matt warned, "It has to be legal or you could mess this up even worse for Doc."

Festus nodded and looked over to Brian Taylor, "Maybe that's where you'll come in handy," he squinted at the lawyer.

Brian's shoulders dropped, "Look, I'm really sorry how this all worked out. Maybe if I was called sooner, or the trial held later, things might be different, but reality is just that. And furthermore, I am, despite what you think, Mr. Haggen, on your side." Festus felt just a little sorry for his comment, but he still couldn't help but worry for his friend the doctor.

Matt nodded, "I had words with Judge Campbell, and he assured me that if we could find the person responsible he'll grant Doc a full pardon."

Festus' eyes light up, "You mean that Doc could come home to Dodge?!"

Matt nodded yes.

"Well, golly bill! I gotta tell him that! It'll perk him right up like a flower in spring!" Festus turned to the door and began to unlatch it when Kitty took his arm, "No, Festus. You can't tell him. Not now. If this doesn't work out and he's in the penitentiary waiting...well, it'll just make him suffer more."

Festus' hazel eyes watered, "I guess yer right Miss Kitty. I shoulda thought about it a tad more..."

Kitty squeezed Festus' forearm and smiled, "We all want to tell him, but the time is just not right." Festus smiled sheepishly back, "That ol' scudder is gonna be some happy when he does hear about this." Kitty pat his arm, "He sure will be," she smiled.

Matt moved toward the door that separated the office from the cells, "Kitty, do you want to see Doc?"

Kitty nodded and walked briskly to the cell where Doc lay with his arm lover his eyes, "Hello, handsome," she spoke softly and Doc lifted his arm and looked over to Kitty. Slowly Doc sat up and swung his legs over the side of the cot.

"How are you doing Doc?" Kitty clutched the iron bars which seemed so foreign between them.

Doc stood and locked eyes with Kitty and placed his hands on the bars near her hands, "I hope you have a metal file on you somewhere. Seems I'm going to need it..." he tried to joke.

Kitty smiled, "I'll be sure to put one in a cake addressed to you..." her eyes cast downward and tears fell to the floor. Doc watched for a moment then spoke, "Hey. Don't do that now..." Doc said quietly, "Good heavens, as if I don't feel badly enough," he gently cupped his right hand over Kitty's left hand.

"Oh, Doc..." Kitty looked up into the tired crystal blue eyes of the doctor, "Matt says he has to take you away tomorrow..."

Doc tried to smile, "I know. Kitty, please don't worry for me. I'll make out okay."

"But..." Kitty tried to say something and Doc cut her off, "I'd like to talk to Festus..."

Kitty pulled her hands back and wiped her eye with her handkerchief, "I'll talk to you soon Doc.." but before she left she leaned forward and kissed Doc on the cheek the she left to get Festus.

Doc drew a deep breath and then sighed.

Festus slowly approached Doc, "Doc? Ya wanted to see me?"

Doc only nodded yes and waited until the hill man was directly in front of him, "Festus. I need a powerful favour of you..."

Festus leaned to the iron bars and held then in his weathered hands, "You can count on me, Doc."

Doc smiled, "I know I can..."

Festus fidgeted for a second, "Wall, Doc, what is it?"

Doc turned and ran his right hand across his moustache ad he looked around the small cell and then pushed his hands into his trouser pockets," Festus, I don't know how long I'll be away from Dodge, and well, frankly, I don't even know if I'll ever get back..." Doc's voice almost cracked.

Festus held onto the jail bars so tightly he thought they'd crumble in his fists, "Don't say things like that Doc..." he blinked back moisture in his hazel eyes.

Doc turned and looked to the floor before he looked up at the deputy, "Festus, I want you to watch out for Kitty and Matt for me."

Festus didn't know what to say. All he could do was nod a slow yes.


	17. Chapter 17

It was early in the morning, and well before the sun was over the hills, when Matt opened the wooden door to the cells. Deep down he'd hoped that Doc somehow escaped through the back door, the window, or even the front door for that matter. But he didn't - he remained in the cell on the cot and asleep.

"Doc?" Matt whispered through the metal bars as he pushed the key into the lock, "Its time to go."

Doc stirred and ran his hand down his face. He had fallen into a deep sleep and the clatter of the keys and Matt's voice startled him slightly.

Matt pulled the iron grate open and stepped through, "Sorry, Doc. I didn't mean to wake you like that."

Doc slowly sat and pushed himself to the side of the cot. Doc looked up to Matt, "I that hope Kitty and Festus aren't watching. I'd hate for that."

Matt pat Doc on the shoulder, "I know you would. That's why I'm taking you out of here now. They think I was going to leave at first light."

Doc bobbed his head, "You were always one for details," he smiled and stood. Before leaving the cell, Doc removed his jacket and pulled off his black vest then folded it before placing it on the cot. He then removed his string tie and tucked it into a pocket in his vest. "I won't be needing these for a while," he picked up his vest and handed them to Matt. "Hold on to them for me, will ya?"

Matt took the items and nodded, "Sure, Doc." He looked down and his thumb ran down part of the goad chain on Doc's pocket watch, "What about your glasses?" Doc shook his head, "From what I know of Kansas State Penitentiary, Matt, there won't be time for reading."

Matt swallowed, and then sighed as he watched his friend pull his jacket back on. As Doc left the cell and slowly walked passed Matt, he gently placed his familiar black felt hat on top of the pile. Matt's shoulders sagged at the sight. "Come on Matt. This isn't getting any easier," Doc said in a rather mellow tone.

Matt walked behind Doc and set his clothing on his desk before leaving the office for the livery stable where he had Buck and one other horse saddled. Matt watched his old friend as he pulled himself up onto his saddled mount. Doc looked at Matt, "What's the plan Matt. I know we won't make Leavenworth on horse by Friday."

Once in his saddle Matt agreed, "You're right Doc, we won't. We'll travel to Wichita by horse and then pick up the train." Matt nudged Buck forward, "I just wish we weren't making this trip at all."

Doc gently kicked his heels into his horse's flanks and followed Matt out through the stable door. He knew that even the ride to Wichita was going to long and hard enough considering the circumstances.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Front Street was it's usually bustle of activity as farmers brought in their produce and others picked up items at the hardware store and general store. Sam Noonan had just opened the front doors of the Lon Branch Saloon to sweep the sand from the boardwalk when he saw Festus Haggen running full tilt through the crowd on the street, "Miss Kitty! Miss Kitty!" the hill man yelled as the clambered up to the front door of the saloon, "Sam?" he huffed, "Is Miss Kitty awake?"

Sam made a face and smiled, "She will be by now, with that racket!"

"It's not funny Sam. Matthew took Doc away and we didn't get to say good bye..." Festus pushed through the swing doors still in search of Kitty Russell.

Sam felt badly about his joke, but he knew exactly why the marshal left early. It would be far less painful on everyone, including himself. Under his breath, Sam wished Doc all his best and that soon he'd be home in Dodge again. The barkeep remembered what Kitty told him about Josh Winslow and if there was away to make the youngster slip up, he would be more than glad to help. Sam hated few people, but those who were cheats, double-crossers and down right murders he'd easily offer them to the law.

Sam turned and walking into the saloon to find Festus and Kitty embraced and Kitty crying into the deputy's shoulder, "Now, Miss Kitty, I'm sure Matthew had his reasons fer leavin' so early, and as ol' Doc said, he's hopin' to get back."

Kitty nodded and pulled away from Festus and wiped her yes then looked him deep in the eyes, "Festus. I want you to start looking for Josh and Peter. I want you to keep your distance, and you tell me what they are up to. If Matt is right, we have to catch one of them red-handed. And I want that to happen as quickly as possible. The thought of Doc going to prison is making me sick and if someone else should be there, we'll make it happen." Kitty's dander was up and she was willing to do just about anything to free her friend, Doc.


	18. Chapter 18

Josh and Peter walked across Front Street over to the boardwalk that fronted the General Store. Halligan and Jonas were discussing Doc's trial and the fact that the marshal had taken the doctor out of town early that morning to start his sentence at the Kansas State Penitentiary. Josh sheepishly smiled at Peter, "Looks like things are lookin' up fer us, Petey."

Peter spun toward his friend, "Would you shut up with the Petey stuff. You're really staring to bug me with that." Peter glared at Josh who merely shrugged. "Calm down. Yesh," Josh finally said. "Sounds like you need a drink or three."

"Yeah. It's just that I get some creepy feeling that these town folks are up to something and I don't like it." Peter looked over his shoulder to Jonas and Halligan. "Take those two for instance."

Josh slowly looked in the direction Peter motioned and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Josh looked back at Peter, "Get a hold of yourself, will ya?. You're starting to imagine things and you're gonna spook yourself and that could land both of us in a heap of trouble. Just because you didn't pull the trigger, doesn't mean your not as guiltily as me." Josh took Peter gruffly by the arm, "Come on, let's drink to the good doctor."

"It's not that funny Josh," Peter warned, "What happens if that old lady finally talks?" Peter said as he followed Josh to the Bull's Head Saloon.

"I intend to be out of this dust hole by next Monday. I heard tell of a new cattle drive in Okalahoma. That should get us well out of the reach of these Dodge City folks. Peter only made a face and continued down the street with his friend.

Peter wasn't totally convinced that Josh's plan would work as the odd feeling he had about the town folk seemed to creep up on him more and more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt rode along side of Doc and he wished that the doctor would say something - anything; but he didn't. It was growing late in the day and the two men were about half way to Wichita when Matt pulled Buck up near a quiet stream, "We'll stop here for the night." Again he hoped that Doc would say something. Matt swung his leg over the back of his horse and stepped down pulling the reins over Bucks head and tying then to a nearby tree. Doc slowly followed.

Matt stepped down to the stream and gazed deeply into it. He stood there for a moment thinking about Doc. About Dodge and Kitty. And Festus. He wondered how on earth he was going to manage to get everything back in order.

Doc strolled up beside Matt with his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. The doctor drew his right hand over his moustache, "Good fishin' I expect" Doc said as he looked up and down the stream before his eyes were drawn to the glitter caused by the setting sun. "It's all kinda funny, isn't it?"

Matt looked over to his friend, "What is Doc?"

"Life. I try to help someone from a miserable situation, and find myself in a worse spot," Doc ticked his head. "Hind sight is twenty- twenty," the doctor tried to muse.

Matt nodded, and turned from the stream, "I'll get a fire started."

Doc turned, "Matt?"

"Yeah, Doc?" the marshal turned to looked at his old friend.

"You wouldn't have some fishin' line and a hook in your saddle bags, would you?" Doc stepped toward the marshal in hope.

Matt looked at the doctor and a slight smile curled his lips, "What kind of marshal do you think I am?"

Doc twisted his lips and moustache, "One that is kinda prepared for any occasion, I should hope." Doc tried to sound fatherly and Matt chuckled. "I believe I do have some line and a hook Doc," he moved to retrieve the items and looked over his shoulder, "You realize, this means you have to catch dinner."

Doc smiled, "I'll do my damnedest." Matt grunted and pulled the fishing line and hook from the leather saddle bag and handed them to Doc, "I'll see what else I can come up with."

Doc looked down at the fishing line and hook he held in his hands. He wondered when the next time would be that he got to enjoy this freedom. With misty eyes he looked up to the distant hills and knew just over them was the train that would take him to prison. He wasn't sure now if he wanted to fish or not.

Matt watched Doc from a grove of trees where he hoped to stir up a prairie chicken or two. The marshal figured that by now Dodge was a buzz of talk about the trial and Doc. He really could never figure out why in most cases Dodge citizens where behind him all the way, and yet, at the drop of a hat, they could turn. He surmised that it went with the territory and most folks can't cope with stress and change. Then his mind wondered what the new town doctor would be like. Matt shook the thoughts from his head and tried to focus.

"You shoot anything yet?" Doc barked.

"Nope. I'm sure you heard." Matt said and then laughed.

"You should see this fish I just landed. Boy. Wouldn't Festus' jaw drop with this one!" Doc hoisted the four pound cat fish up for Matt to look at.

Matt gave up the hunt, "That could feed a small army!" the marshal stated as he pushed through some thicket to get back to the fire and Doc.

Doc placed the large fish on a rock, "I'm afraid the army will have to wait. And you will have to clean the fish."

"I remember how it goes, Doc. One day soon, I'll have you cleaning one of my fish. There's no getting out of that." Matt joked and went to work on the fish.

"I look forward to that day, Matt. I really do." Doc sighed and knelt down next to the little fire Matt had started. He was again lost in thought as he placed the small twigs over the flames. Matt looked up and shook his head. This whole ordeal was tearing at both their souls and hearts.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt and Doc rode into Wichita and stopped at the livery stable. Matt slowly dismounted and handed his reins to the stable boy, "Give him double oats and water. I'll be back for him tomorrow."

"Sure thing Marshal. What about this horse?" the young man asked of Doc's horse.

"I'll stable him here and maybe sell him in a few days." Matt lifted his hat off his head and pulled his sleeve along his brow. Matt gathered his saddle bags and turned to Doc who stood looking out onto the street and beyond to the train station. The physician had his hands tucked deep into his trouser pockets. Matt could tell by just his stance that he was doing some deep thinking.

Matt slowly strolled up beside his friend, "How be I buy you a drink, before we have to leave."

Doc looked up to Matt, "I'm not sure if I could stomach one, Matt," he sighed.

Matt placed his big hand on Matt's shoulder, "We can take our time. The train doesn't leave for two hours."

Doc nodded and he was certain that he could feel the acid in his stomach creeping up his throat. Doc nodded and stepped out of the stable, "I hate waiting."

"I know you do. That's why I suggested a drink or two," Matt said.

"I guess you're buying." Doc tried to joke.

Matt smiled, "Come on. Now I need one. Somehow this is just not a picnic, is it?" Doc's left eyebrow crept upward as he looked over to Matt, "It hasn't been from the start..." Matt felt the lump in his throat swell, "Sorry, Doc," he said with sadness in his voice as the two men walked up the street to the saloon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc sat back in his chair and with his right hand played with his glass that sat on the table in front of him. There was still a swig of whiskey at the bottom and he watched the colour as is swirled in the glass. Matt leaned with his arms crossed on the table and watched the doctor. "Doc?"

Doc slowly looked up from the glass, "huh?"

"Doc," Matt moved slightly closer, "Tell me what your thinking."

Doc found that a slight smile lifted the left side of his mouth, "Not much really. Guess I'm thinking about the trial. Kitty, Festus," he looked up to the marshal, "and you."

Matt smiled slightly, "You know that if I could I'd change places with you in a blink of an eye."

Doc's eyes narrowed at Matt, "I know you would, Matt. But what would Kitty say?" he tried to joke and Matt chuckled. Their good humour ended with the sound of the train whistle blowing n the distance. A cold shiver went down Doc's spin and the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight. "It's not bad enough to be going to prison, as it is the wait to get there and the unknown after you do..."Doc pondered for a second as Matt watched on.

Doc drank down the rest of his whiskey and stood and drew a deep breath, "The time has come, the Walrus said..." then brushed his right hand over his moustache. He waited for Matt to join him and watched as Matt stood and placed several coins on the table then looked at Doc, "To talk of many things: of shoes - and ships - and sealing wax - of cabbages, and kings..." Matt countered with a smile.

Doc chuckled, "Thanks, Matt. I need that. I needed something to reflect on..." Doc said nothing more as the two men reached the train station as the locomotive pulled to a stop in front of them.

Matt checked his pocket watch and it read ten thirty in the morning. According to the schedule that was on the blackboard in the ticket office, the train should arrive in Leavenworth at seven where the guards from the Kansas State Penitentiary would be to transport Doc to the institution at Lansing, Kansas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty, Festus and Sam leaned on the long dark wooden bar. They too were watching the clock and more or less knew when the train would reach Leavenworth. Then the inevitable and unthinkable would happen - Doc would be locked behind the tall walls of the formidable prison.

Kitty's eyes shifted over to the two young cowboys at the front corner table, "Ya know. The more I look at those two I want to spit." Sam nodded, "Sure isn't right. I can almost smell the guilt on them and yet, "Sam ticked his head, "I can't prove a thing."

Festus made a face, "If only Doc could have figured out what Sarah Williamson's aches were all about..."

Kitty's brow knotted slightly in thought. "Wait a minute. Haven't you noticed anything about Sarah since the trial?"

Festus shrugged, "Not really," he looked over to Kitty, "Why?"

"I haven't noticed anything either. Almost like she's been cured from those aches she complained to Doc about all the time."

Sam straightened, Come to think of it, Miss Kitty, you're right! I saw her over at the General Store chatting with Jonas and she looked as fit as my fiddle."

Festus then perked up, "Are you both sayin' that ol' Mrs Williamson ain't sick no more?"

Kitty frowned and looked at Festus, "It looks that way, but I'm not going to jump to any conclusions just yet."

"Wall, what do you want me to do!?" Festus flapped, "Ol' Doc is about to be locked up and we're jist jawing..."

Sam smiled, "Doc can manage for a few days, Festus. I think Miss Kitty might be on to something."

Festus looked the barkeep in the eyes and then to Kitty, "What can I do?" The scruffy hill man wanted so much to get his dearest friend, Doc, back home to Dodge.


	20. Chapter 20

The train ride to Leavenworth was eerily quiet as both Doc and Matt sat looking out the window. Both men were contemplating on their future in vastly different ways. Doc was faced with unknown toil, heartache and loneliness and Matt had to, for his friend's sake, get Sarah to tell him the truth - which had up to know proved to be a fruitless adventure. Matt remained frustrated at Sarah's lack of help, but having known her and Tobias, he felt for sure that there was something behind it all and it was just unfortunate that Doc Adams was talking the fall for it all.

With the locomotive slowing into the station the passenger car wobbled slightly as it went over some uneven rails. Matt looked over to Doc who was still watching out the window, "How are you holding up, Doc?" The marshal's voice was soft and filled with concern.

Doc's eyes drifted toward Matt, "I don't know. I feel empty inside."

Matt tried to understand and smiled, "Don't give up now."

Doc smiled weakly, and shook his head that he wasn't about to give up hope, "I know it'll take you time to get home and time to sort this out. I'll do my best."

Matt pat the doctor on the knee, "I know you will," he smiled back just as the train came to a dead stop.

The conductor entered the passenger car, "Leavenworth, this stop is Leavenworth," he noted loudly as he passed through and several people around the marshal and the doctor got up to leave. Matt then noted that two armed guards waiting on the platform, "Sorry about this Doc, but I guess we'd better use these," he said as he pulled the shackles from his vest pocket. Doc slowly offered his wrists and Matt carefully clasped each cuff around the doctor's wrist. Doc pressed his lips together out of annoyance if anything else, "I sure hope I don't have to wear these too long. They alone are enough to drive a man mad..." Doc looked the metal over then sighed.

Matt stood and Doc followed, "Doc..."

Doc said nothing was they walked to the exit of the passenger car, "Doc. I want you to know how sorry I am for all of this."

Doc stopped short of exiting and turned to Matt and smiled, "Thanks Matt, and I know you do. You did what you could at the time with the evidence that was available. I can't blame you for that - you did your job."

"But I let my best friend down." Matt lowered his head.

Doc laughed, "That would be the day. Now, I want you to promise me, that you'll look after things in Dodge until I'm back. Make sure Festus or his kin folk don't burn the place to the ground. And," Doc swallowed, "tell Kitty that I except a drink when I get there..." sadness flooded the doctor's eyes.

"I'll do just that, Doc. And more." Matt promised as the two men stepped down from the train car.

"Marshal Dillon?" one of the guards stepped forward.

"Yes," Matt's voice now held thick emotion.

"This is the prisoner: Galen Adams?" the guard looked at the doctor.

Matt wanted to smack the young guard, for such a stupid and insulting question "Considering he has handcuffs on, I'd say so." Doc tried to hide his smile with a wipe of his hand across his greying moustache. Doc's eyes twinkled for the first time in many days but he quickly turned from the young guard.

Matt handed the guard the keys and the looked long at this friend before they shook hands, "Take care of yourself, Doc." The doctor nodded. "Try not to get yerself shot..." Doc mused as the two guards slipped their hands under the doctor's arms and walked him to the waiting prison wagon.

Matt felt sick to his stomach and it was all he could bare to see the guards help Doc into the medal clad coach and the door clang shut behind him. The driver flicked the reins and the coach pulled away from the station. Matt stood and watched for as long as possible and then the prison wagon was out of his sight.

The marshal then started to get angry - really angry, at the situation as he turned and walked to the ticket office. He wondered how he managed to let all of this happen and he wondered why Sarah Williamson would be so selfish to allow Doc to go through all of this when someone else should clearly be in his place. Matt thought hard and this mind could only come up with one name - Josh Winslow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The prison wagon chattered up to the docket where another guard waited. The men who came with the wagon stepped down and then opened the side door, "Come on out," one of the guards ordered Doc and he slid across the seat and stepped out of the wagon. The sky was clear blue and with the sun on the red sandstone structure Doc was strangely in awe. The penitentiary was a giant of a structure with the front main building reaching up top the sky. Parapet towers surrounded the grounds which seemed to go on forever. One of the guards gruffly pushed Doc in through the door and advised him to stop gawking about.

They walked briskly down a darkened hall to a room where a clerk sat at a large oak desk, "This is the newest prisoner. Galen Adams, from Dodge City," the one guard reported.

The clerk checked his list and found Doc's name. Without a word he stood and walked to a table behind him and retrieved a stack of black and white stripped clothing, "Adams," the clerk said upon his return to the desk, "go behind that screen and put these on. This is your uniform while you are at Kansas State Penitentiary. Place your civilian clothing in this sack and return it to me. Once you do, I'll explain the way things are done here in KSP."

Doc swallowed as he took the clothing. He could feel his chest tighten from stress. Doc slowly moved to the screen.

Guard Leo Sproule, nudged guard Ralph Curtin, "I bet he won't last a week with "Bull" out there..."

Curtin looked at Sproule, "You know, if someone doesn't crack "Bull" on the head, the Warden is gonna wonder why a lot of these new guys are being roughed up like they are. We can only hide it for so long."

Sproule agreed, "I'm not about to rat him out. I just hope he gets caught by Hopkins."

Curtain nodded, "I feel bad for this bastard. I think "Bull" is gonna find him pretty easy pickin's". Both guards stopped talking as Doc stepped from behind the screen. He looked down at the stripped trousers and shirt and his stomach flipped so much so he thought he was going to be sick on the spot.


	21. Chapter 21

Festus walked along the boardwalk and was met by Barney from the telegraph office, "Festus. This just came in for you. It's from the Marshal." Barney handed the slip of paper over to the deputy. Festus took the telegram and looked at it, "If Doc were here, he'd help me read it..." Festus said as he rotated the paper in his hands hoping to make some sense of the words.

Barney shook his head, "Doc is right, you should learn to read in your position as deputy." The telegraph agent whisked the paper from Festus' hands and looked at it. "It says," Barney cleared his throat, "Doc at KSP. Heading home now. Must talk about trial. Stop." Barney sighed, "So Doc is in prison..."

Festus frowned, "Surely sounds like it," he said as he took the telegraph back from Barney, "Miss Kitty outta know..." the deputy said as he slowly walked away.

It was nearing nine o'clock in the evening and the summer's twilight sky was dimming as the Dodge City deputy walked up the boardwalk to the Long Branch Saloon. Festus paused outside the swing doors and listened to the laughter and chatter that came from within. Normally he'd pop through the doors and find Kitty and likely Doc engaged in a conservation of sorts - usually something well out of his league but he never cared as long as he was with his friends. Festus sighed as he finally pushed through the doors. The weight of the telegram seemed to slow him with each step as he dreaded the thought of Miss Kitty reading it.

Sam was leaning on the long bar talking to Kitty when he spotted Festus, "What's wrong with Festus?"

Kitty looked up from her drink and her eyebrows arched, "I don't know, but it looks bad..." she added as her eyebrows relaxed. Kitty walked from the end of the bar, where she usually stayed and met Festus part way, "Festus, you look terrible."

Festus looked up into Kitty's blue eyes, "I feel terrible too, Miss Kitty." Slowly Festus handed the telegraph to Kitty. "Barney says this is from Matthew."

Kitty looked over to Sam who had moved down the bar opposite Kitty and Festus, "What's it say, Miss Kitty?" the barkeep's baritone voice was filled with concern. Kitty looked up to Festus before she opened the paper up to read it. Somehow she already knew. Kitty slowly opened the telegram and gulped as she read it. Sam still leaned over the bar and strangely the Long Branch Saloon had fallen silent. Kitty turned to the bar and wept into her hands - she just could believe all this was happening to Doc.

Sam looked over to Festus who stood awkwardly in the middle of the floor, "It's about Doc, isn't it?" the barkeep asked about the contents of the message. Festus nodded and turned to leave, "Don't go, Festus. Please..." Kitty said through her tears. A lump formed in the deputy's throat, "I'll stay Miss Kitty..." he moved next to her at the bar and gently place his weathered hand on her forearm in a show of support while she continued to sob.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah Williamson sat in the living room of the farm house and stared at the floor where her husband died. It was an odd feeling for her, as she really just wanted more freedom to do things and yet Tobias' old world ways forbade her to do anything like that. She hated him in the end for that, but not enough to see him dead - or did she - that is what puzzled her the most. If it wasn't for Doc's visits over her so-called aches, she may have done him in herself. A shiver ran up her spine as she thought of Doc and the trial. She saw the looked of distraught on the doctor's face. However, she then remembered Josh and his threats. Her stomach flipped in confusion and she pulled her hands to her mouth and cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The head guard spoke to Doc and told him how things were run at Kansas State Penitentiary. It was known as the Auburn System or "silent system" where inmates would eat together, work together and then sleep in their own cells. The inmates were also put to hard work on constructing the limestone dinning hall and were not, under any circumstances allowed to talk to one another - not even to the guards. Eye contact was also forbidden. The guards communicated with the inmates using cane-like sticks, called tapping sticks. Each tap and the number of taps meant something. Everywhere the men went would be in a lock step where each inmate held the shoulder of the one in front and marched at close steps. The guard also said the Warden, Henry Hopkins, was a caring man and appalled harsh punishment unless it was due. He warned the doctor that the routine was somewhat monotony and that the rules of discipline were rigid and strictly adhered to. Truly this system was ment to strip a man of his soul in hopes of rehabilitation.

Doc swallowed at the flood of information and after a quick sandwich for supper, Doc was lead down a hall into the cell block. The multi tired holding cells made the doctor sick inside. Each cell on the three floors held a man who was convicted of some crime and was now to live out his life. It was almost mind boggling to Doc as he was lead to his own cell. The guard opened the iron barred door and Doc stepped through into the small room. He didn't want to look back at the door being locked behind him - it was a loud metal click and Doc shook inside.

The sound in the building was of total silence. Only the sounds of the leather souls of the guard's boots could be heard as he walked down the corridor. It was eerie and surreal to the Dodge City doctor as he now realized just how upside down his world had become.


	22. Chapter 22

Brain Taylor sat by himself at the back of the Long Branch, he saw Festus come in and deliver the telegram and he knew exactly what the message was about by the way Kitty reacted. He cursed himself for not pushing Josh or Sarah harder, but he had to remind himself, too, that lawyer Massey's connections run deep in the territory and he was known to get his man - regardless of the cost and sometimes the truth. It was a nasty streak that ran through the hardened old lawyer, and one Brian despised.

Taylor sipped his drink and thought that now the trial was over and pressures were off that he could perhaps flex his legal muscles for Doc sake and Kitty's as well - she hadn't spoken to him since the trial ended and he wanted to get his reputation back on track. By now, he thought, Massey had relaxed his guard and may have left something unexamined and Taylor was now more determined than before to set things straight. He only hoped now that it wasn't too late for Doc.

Kitty, Festus and Sam remained at the bar and they chatted about one thing or another - mostly about Doc when Kitty looked over her shoulder to see the lawyer she hired for Doc. Quietly Kitty patted Festus on the forearm and then turned to join Brian. "You look like hell," Kitty's voice was somewhat cold and horse she said as she slid into the chair opposite the young lawyer.

"Likely I do. I haven't had much sleep lately..." Brian sipped from his glass.

Kitty stopped herself from laughing at the man seated in front of her. Instead she tilted her head and looked at him before she spoke, "I really thought you would be the man to clear Doc of this..." she said ruefully.

Brian twisted his lips, "I may have been once..."

Kitty leaned forward, "What's that supposed to mean? You were a fantastic lawyer in New Orleans."

"That was then and this is now," Brian said coldly as he finished his drink.

Kitty frowned at the lawyer, "Care to explain to me, and maybe Doc?" Kitty's words were like barbs. At this point the saloon owner didn't care if her lawyer friend hurt as her dearest friend was sitting behind bars, miles away from his home.

Brian sensed Kitty's flustration and bitterness and leaned forward to speak to her, "I said I was sorry. And I said that I was going to do what I can to get Doc a full pardon."

Kitty's eyes narrowed, "Why didn't you try harder a week ago and then maybe Doc wouldn't have had to go thought this?" she said and flung the telegram onto the table in front of the lawyer. His eyes rested on the folded piece of paper and he drew a deep breath.

Kitty glared at him and then pushed herself up from the table, "Obviously you've changed. It sure would have been nice to know that before I asked you to help..."

Brian leaned forward and grabbed Kitty by the wrist, "Don't go. You're right and you should know..."

Kitty huffed and sat in the chair again. "Go on."

Brian looked at the folded paper on the table, "I took this case, Kitty, because I honestly thought I could win it for Doc. That is until Howard Massey showed up..."

"What's he got to do with anything?" Kitty pushed for answers.

"I was lead prosecutor on a case in New Orleans and was doing a bang up job, when the defendant fired his lawyer. Massey was brought in and he managed to take every credible thing I did and twist it around until no one believed a word I said," Taylor shook his head in dejection, "and I hit rock bottom..."

Kitty pursed her lips and was about to say something when Brian Taylor spoke again, "I realize that is a pathetic accuse, but to see my client, that sixteen-year-old boy, hang because of what Massey did..."

"You said he was innocent..." Kitty looked at the lawyer.

"Yes. And he was..." Brian drank the last of his drink.

"Then how did he end up hanging?" Kitty was saddened.

"It just the way Massey works, he was friends with the defendant's family and he found some loophole and used it. I guess I should thank my lucky stars that for whatever reason he waved the death penalty for Doc..." Taylor picked up the telegram.

Kitty nodded, "Yeah, no kidding...I guess we both should be," she said with a tinge sorrow in her voice, "I'm sorry Brian...I wished I knew..."

The young lawyer shrugged, "I should have told you before..."

Kitty smiled and reached across the table and placed her hand on his as he held the telegraph. Kitty waved over to Sam to bring them a drink and the barkeep acknowledged. Brian sat quietly and then he looked up at Kitty, "Did you say that Massey was a friend of Tobias and Sarah Williamson's?"

Kitty shrugged, "I may have. Pretty much everyone around here knows that. That's why he agreed to...well, you know," Kitty drew her lips tight.

Sam brought the drinks over and Kitty thanked him then added, "Sam, I think we should close for the night. It's past eleven, and I think Brian is on to something," the saloon owner smiled.

Sam smiled back, "With pleasure, Miss Kitty." There was a renewed spark in the air and Kitty and Sam felt it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc lay in his cell and listened to the sounds of the darkened stone building. There wasn't a peep from anyone on the cell block floor that he was on. The only sound he could hear was the summer wind whistling through a metal grate on the roof not far from his cell. It was so quiet that he could literally hear his heart beating. Doc closed his eyes and wondered what was happening back in Dodge - it seemed like an odd thought as he had only been behind the penitentiary wall for only a few hours and if dread was filling him now, he wondered how his own mettle was going to withstand the next days or weeks...or months. With a heavy sigh, Doc decided that a good nights sleep you help him ease his angst. Doc rolled on his side and pulled the wool blanket up over his shoulder and tried to sleep and eventually he did.


	23. Chapter 23

Matt arrived in Wichita by morning and hadn't slept a wink - his thoughts were on Doc and Kitty and how they were both holding up under this strain. And that was another thing that bothered the marshal, what caused all of this in the first place. More and more matt felt if he got his hands on either Josh Winslow of Peter Morrison, he'd choke the truth out of them, but the reality of the situation dictated otherwise. Matt tried to focus and keep a level head about him and not for Doc and Kitty's sake but his own, as well.

Matt stepped down fro the passengers' car of the train and scratched his thickening beard and looked over to the livery stable. His body told him to sleep, but his mind and heart wanted him to get back to Dodge as soon as he could. The tall marshal drew a deep breath as this journey began to remind him of several times he was tracking an outlaw and knew that they would push to all the physical boundaries when it came to man and beast. How many horses he'd seen left to die just because the human's need seemed greater. It seemed like an odd thought at the time, but he realized his need was equally great for him and that was to get his friend out of prison.

Matt walked over to the stable and started to saddle Buck when the stable boy stepped through the door, "Oh, hi Marshal! I'll do that for you," the young freckled faced lad said. Matt smiled, "I'd appreciate that. I'll be back for him in about a half an hour."

The stable boy smiled, "You're the Marshal from Dodge aintcha?" he said as he held the bridle.

Matt smiled, "Yup."

"I'll be sure he has lost of water and oats before you go..." the young man said and started to work. Matt chuckled, "Don't feed him too much or he'll want to sleep on me, and I really need to get back to Dodge as soon as possible."

They stable boy smiled, "I understand, Marshal!"

Matt stretched his back and walked back out to the street looking for somewhere to eat breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like all the other inmates at the penitentiary, Doc finished his eggs and toast breakfast and then was marched out to the limestone quarry where they would break the stone into sizable pieces to be transported back to the penitentiary where other inmates constructed the dining hall. The old guard known as Bull spotted the doctor right off. An evil grin curved his lips as he looked around to see if any other the guards noticed. When they didn't, Bull moved out to the quarry following the newest inmate in the KSP.

Leo Sproule nudged his mate, Ralph Curtin, "there he goes...

Warden Hopkins believed in the Auburn System for rehabilitation and part of that was had work to keep a man's mind of other thoughts. Physical punishment was not allowed and only in the worst cases, prisoners were treated with cold water showers and for repeat offenders more harsh punishments would be prescribed. Little did Hopkins know that Bernard "Bull" Smith offered his own punishment for new comers to the prison. The other guards also knew, but he'd had them fearing for their lives as well. "Bull" was a miserable man with a short wicked temper and he enjoyed enforcing his brand of behaviour. In fact, he could be downright sadistic and warned all around him that if anyone spoke about this, he'd crush their skull - and he likely could as he stood close to six feet and came from a railroad background - his arms alone looked like tree trunks.

Doc quickly learned the lockstep march and as each inmate was brought to their work are, they filed off and went straight to work with pickaxes and wagons. "Bull" was quick to get to the newcomer's side and smiled wickedly down at Doc who tried to ignore the guard. Doc stooped to pick up his pickax when "Bull" stepped on it with Doc's hand around the handle. Doc winced as his knuckles were ground into the rough rock and the big guard stood over him. "I'll have my eyes you, old man. One wrong step and you're mine..."

Several inmates within hearing distance nudged each other while they toiled and tried not to look but every now and then they'd peek at the sight of "Bull" trying to crush another soul. Several of the men already bared "Bull's" wrath and still carried scares to prove it.

Doc tried to pull his hand free from under the handle and finally "Bull" lifted his foot and Doc clutched his left hand with his right. He wanted to glare at the guard, but he figured that would just further fuel the fire within the man so he remained silent and standing over him.

"Bull" slowly picked up the pickaxe, "Guess this handle is to smooth for you to hold old man..." he sneered and looked around to see if he was being watched.

Again Doc said nothing and stayed put as he watched the guard purposely take a rock and chip at the handle of the pickaxe. "There that otta give you some grip. Now get to work..." "Bull" dropped the tool next to Doc who remained on his knees. Doc's eyes looked down at the pick and he could see that the handle was nothing but splintered barbs. With a deep breath and the sight of another guard entering his area, Doc grabbed the tool and began to work. With each blow to the rocks he could feel his palms tear more and more from the splintered handle, and yet he dare not complain for fear of facing something worse. In the back of his mind, Doc thought that the "silent system" was also more passive and now he wondered where this miserable guard came from and then he tried to figure out how to deal with the bully. And to think, he thought, this was only day one.


	24. Chapter 24

Kitty spotted Sarah Williamson strolling up the boardwalk along Front Street. Again Kitty noticed that the death of the woman's husband wasn't weighing heavily on her and she seemed, in fact, quite happy to be walking around the streets of Dodge.

Kitty checked in her change purse and then adjusted her hat before she stepped down off the wooden platform in front of the General Store, to cross the street. With a quick look in each direction, Kitty strolled across the dusty street and met up with Sarah right in front of Del Monaco, "Well, hello Mrs Williamson. Good to see you in town these days," Kitty smiled.

Sarah shrugged and smiled back, "I just never had the need, I guess with Tobias looking after everything."

Kitty nodded, "I guess you're right. A man likes to look after the affairs of his farm and all..." Kitty then smiled, "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

Sarah looked a bit taken back at the question as it seemed to her that it had been a long time since anyone bought her anything, "oh . . . well, thank you, Miss Kitty, but . . . "

Kitty winked, "My treat."

Sarah then smiled, "Well, thank you . . . " she followed Kitty into the restaurant and looked over her shoulder to see who might be watching, after all, she was an upstanding citizen and Kitty owned a saloon. No one was watching, which in Sarah's opinion a wasted opportunity to show the town folks that she wanted to fit in one way or another.

Kitty nestled into a chair at a table at the back of the restaurant and watched Sarah who was noting everyone in the room. Sarah slowly sat down and looked over to Kitty, "I've never been in here," she whispered across the table.

Kitty smirked as she pulled off her gloves and rested her crossed forearms on the table, "Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" her words seemed more sarcastic than she meant, however, it was the woman across from her that sent Doc to prison.

Sarah never even blinked and Kitty's words held no association to her comment, "I suppose you're right Miss Kitty, there is . . . " she smiled, "Do you come her often?"

Kitty's left eyebrow arched, "Yes, why?"

Sarah looked around the room and at the other patrons, "You must have a very successful business in the saloon . . . "

Kitty chuckled, "Well, it isn't too bad. There have been tough times . . . "

Sarah smiled, "Kinds of like farming huh?"

Kitty really didn't know what to say but it seemed she was building some sort of rapport with the widow Williamson; something she desperately wanted to do with Brian Taylor's guidance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt was about two hours into the ride back to Dodge, and his mind could not erase the look on Doc's face as the guards from the penitentiary took him away. In fact the thought of it turned Matt's stomach and the sooner he could get back to Dodge the better, that way he could start leaning on the two cowpunchers that he suspected where at the Williamson farm the night Tobias was killed. There was also the issue of missing money which Sarah's lawyer tried to imply Doc stole and none of this sat well the Marshal.

Matt decided that he's push harder to get back to Dodge then he did to get Doc to Wichita, which in his mind seemed fair as it would be the doctor's lasting memory of freedom for a while - which he hoped and prayed wasn't too long away.

Matt was cautious of his horse's needs and when he felt it was time, he'd dismount and they'd walked a mile or two. It seemed to make the journey long, but he was making steady progress and figured that he'd be in Dodge in the very early hours at best.

At the moment, they sun was high and hot, and rushing things was not in his best interest, so Matt rode on side trails and through forests that he knew had paths to try and keep himself and Buck well enough to reach Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc stopped for a moment as the guard with the water bucked strolled by and he was quick to drink a full ladle before he saw Bull watching him out of the corner of his eye. Doc replaced the ladle on the hook and turned back to the pick and the hard limestone he was working at.

Bull smiled wickedly as he sensed that the new inmate was not going to be easy to break. Bull loved the challenge and looked around to see if anyone else was watching. Slowly he approached Doc and stood watching and Doc was quick to realize what the man was doing and refused to play his game. Doc slammed the pick into the rock which finally spit in half. Bull nodded and walked on and thought to himself that the little man was pretty strong for his age, and Bull liked that.

Once the guard was well out of sight, Doc stopped long enough to look at his hands. The handle of the pickaxe was sticky with blood from Doc's palms and there was little Doc could do about it at the moment. Broken skin with splinters and swelling blisters covered his palms - they definitely didn't look like a doctor's hands. He winced as he took hld of the pickaxe and continued back to work. He decided that during the time he'd spend in his cell that night, he'd try and figure out a way to pad the handle or his hands in order for him to work the pick as Bull gave it to him, yet let on that he was still using it in the same condition. Doc didn't know how much further he'd let Bull push him as he hoped that Matt and Kitty were still trying to solve the mystery person case. He knew the hard work and heat were slowly getting to him and his pace was far less than it was earlier in the day and yet he pushed himself - he had to.


	25. Chapter 25

The first day went quickly for Doc, surprisingly, as it was also the most labour intensive work he had done in many moons. In fact, he thought, it was even well before the war he recalled when he worked on either his parent's farm, or as hired help. As he toiled, he realized just how much his back ached and then his hands burned from cuts and slivers from either the rock or pickaxe handle, however, he did his upmost best to hide his pain especially from the guard known as Bull. Never had he seen such a sadistic individual and one that hid so well within a system that was meant to prevent such inflictions on men who were convicted of some crime that would place them in the penitentiary. Doc was adamant that he wasn't going to cower and give in to Bull's harassment - for whatever reason the guard was trying to provoke him. Time would tell, he tried to assure himself and he also was hopeful that the guard would soon be found out.

The dinner bell tolled and the inmates were moved to the temporary dining area and fed their dinners before the last work shift of the night. Then they would be sent to their individual cells for the night and Doc was somehow looking forward to the solitude. Firstly he was going to try to fashion some sort of padding for his hands and then try and figure out the best way to get around Bull. With that thought on his mind he felt more comfort in his new environment as if he now had a purpose which was to stop Bull from further abuse that the old guard seemed to be getting away with without notice. Doc saw the look in the eyes of other inmates and he knew that Bull stripped them of more than their rights, but also their dignity. He could see the fear in their eyes, and that fear was no longer for them - but for the newest inmate Adams as he was known.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian Taylor saw Kitty returning to the Long Branch Saloon and followed her across the dusty street, "Kitty?" he waved his hand in the air to catch her eye through the bustling crowd on Front Street. Kitty stopped at the swing doors of her saloon and waited for lawyer Taylor to catch up, "Did you have any luck with Sarah?" he huffed and looked around to see if anyone was watching.

Kitty shrugged, "I suppose if you mean getting to know her and her getting to trust me some, I suppose. But she's not about to say anything about the that night out at the farm. At least yet."

Brian snorted in bemusement, "I guess I didn't think she would right now. But, if something happened out there that she knows about, sooner or later it's going to catch up with her..."

Kitty made a face, "Well you and I know that. But I don't think that Sarah is going to give that easily. She's lost her husband and will likely have to give up the farm, and whoever it was that scared her into this, must still have their thumb on her or she wouldn't still acting this way."

Brian paused, "I bet that Massey has his hand in this somewhere." Brian tensed his jaw muscles.

Kitty looked at her lawyer friend, "What do you mean and how so?" Kitty was now very interested in what Brian Taylor that to say about Massey

Brian looked around and motioned for Kitty to step inside before they talked. The two walked further into the saloon when Kitty finally stopped and pulled her arm from his hand, "Don't make this look like some drama opera you saw. I'm still really mad about this and if you have anything that can help Doc, you better start telling me now," she said in a quiet but stern voice.

Brian sighed and knew Kitty had all the rights to be as angry as she was toward him, "I hope you can trust me on this..."

Kitty crossed her arms, "Go on," she said flatly.

Brian looked up to Kitty and looked her in the eyes, "Kitty, I think that Massey knows that there was someone else at the farm that night. And I thing Sarah told him that Doc was too good a man to send to...well, you know," he looked around the room.

Kitty looked deeply at Brian, "Go on..." she was growing more interested.

"Well, it just doesn't make sense. Massey would see a sixteen-year-old boy hang for something that clearly wasn't his doing, and yet, he waved that for Doc, when he was literally holding the smoking gun. Sarah had to tell him something..."

Kitty sighed, "Poor Doc. Just a pawn in this whole thing..."

Brain scratched his chin, "I bet you two dollars that Massey will end up with Sarah's farm."

Kitty tilted her head, "That's a terrible thing to bet on."

"I know," Brian said sadly, "But the same thing happened in New Orleans. He ended up with the plantation of the family I was trying to help, and they sold out to him in the end."

Kitty pursed her lips, "I sure wish Matt was back. He knows these families far better than I do."

"I'm sure he does. But I still wager that Massey will end up wit the Williamson farm. He'll prey on Sarah and knows she has little money," Brian straightened his back, smugly.

"That is," Kitty pointed out, "until the real murderer is caught with the money."

Brian wanted to say more but gave up, "I think I need a drink..." he looked over his shoulder at Kitty Russell and wondered why she stopped at owing a saloon. He figured that she could have gone on to head some women's organization that by now would be running the country.


	26. Chapter 26

Matt estimated that is was almost four o'clock on Sunday morning in Dodge. His big gelding carried his head low and he barely picked up his hooves and Matt felt bad for pushing Buck as hard as he did, but he had little choice if he was to help Doc out of his situation.

Without much guidance at all, Buck wove his way through the dimly light streets to the livery stable. Matt was always impressed with his horse's sense of direction but somehow he thought that it was the smell of the oats and hay that directed the big buckskin to his stall.

Buck finally stopped at the stable, which actually woke Matt up. He'd been in the saddle for so many hours straight, he'd lost count. Matt pat his mount on the neck as he stepped down from the horse. Quietly he opened the livery door and walked Buck to his stall and then removed the saddle. He could almost see the big animal sigh in relief, "Not to worry Buck, I'll take one of the other horses tomorrow, I mean today, if I need to." Matt smiled, and then removed the bridle and hung it on the peg next to the stall. Matt filled a bucket full of water and put oats in another for Buck before he left for the jail house.

Matt carried his saddle and saddle bags across the street and he paid little attention the sun that was starting to poke up over the far hills. It cast amber arms which mixed with the dawn hues of blue. Any other time it might have drawn a breath of awe, but not right now for the very tired marshal of Dodge City. His mind was set on a few hours of sleep and then to find out what has been happening in Dodge since he'd left. And he hoped that Festus or Kitty had some good news about the real murderer of Tobias Williamson.

Matt entered the jail house and dropped his saddle next to his desk before he sundered over to his cot and practically fell face first into it. He was totally exhausted and fell fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus awoke and rubbed his eyes with the knuckles of his fingers. He enjoyed his little bunk in the livery stable's back room and his part time work for Moss help him keep it. Lord knows, he thought, where he'd sleep otherwise.

Swiftly and with his usual humming he pulled his boots on and then stood to pull on his ragged vest and his hat. Every morning it was the same thing and some Dodge folks could almost set their clocks to the deputy's daily activities.

With a quick wash of his face in the basin next to his bed he shook his head and then straightened his back to face the day. Then his shoulders sagged slightly as he remembered that it was going to be another day without his dearest friend, Doc. Festus sighed and pulled the little door open and left his room. He was about half way across the stable when he saw Buck standing in his stall, "Buck?" Festus' eyebrow lifted and then he looked over to the jail through the now opened door, "Matthew?"

Festus' thoughts were on Doc and of course his boss' well being and he started across the street with his spurs jangling with every step and then he stopped dead in his tracks. He remembered a few other times he woke Matt up after a long ride, and it wasn't a pretty thing at all. Festus twisted his mouth in thought and then looked up the street to the Long Branch - surely be now Sam had a pot of coffee on and so he walked up the street with that in mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc had managed to cut enough cloth from the inside if his shirt with the sharp stone he picked up and hid, to fashion two flaps of cloth to cover his palms while he worked in the quarry - his only hopes were now, that Bull didn't find out what he was doing. Luckily the striped prison uniforms had small trouser pockets and that's where Doc hid his pads.

With the morning bell rung, the cells were opened and the men filed out onto each cell block floor and joined into their lock step march positions. The man behind Doc waited until the guard moved past them and then whispered, "Bull is gonna break you. He's done it to several guys in here, so watch your back old man..." and abruptly that was the end of the conversation. Doc wanted to look over his shoulder to the man to see who he was but he figured he was likely a victim of Bull's sadistic ways which angered Doc that much more. Doc huffed and tired not to get riled over the inmate's comments, instead he'd worth through the day to see if there was truth to it or not. Clearly, he knew that Bull did have some issues by the way he treated him on his first day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus stood at the front of the Long Branch waiting for Sam to open. He guessed that he was earlier than usual, but then he realized by now he would have already had a pot of coffee on in the jail. His mind raced with thoughts about Doc and Matt's journey and he just wanted to talk to someone now - anyone. And that is when Louie Pheeters strolled by with a milk cart in tow.

Festus hopped up, "Louie? Whatcha doing?" the hill man joined his friend on the street.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Festus? I'm delivering milk." Louie seemed to find jobs here and there and loose them just as quickly.

"Wall, I can see that!" Festus flapped, "I mean why are you up so early and all?" Festus' left eyebrow rose.

"Because, Festus. Folks like to get their milk first thing in the morning when its fresh..." Louie looked at Festus with a smile.

"Ah, don't be such a smarty with me. I gots a lot on my mind right now..." Festus fussed.

"Like what, Festus?" Louie was always concerned with his friends.

"Wall like Doc...and Matthew, who musta got in early today. And then there's Miss Kitty..." Festus pushed his thumbs into his vest pocket and looked down at his boots.

"You're not the only one who's upset about Doc, Festus. We all are..." And with that Louie picked up the handles of his cart and pulled it further along the street. Festus watched and he agreed, in deed, they were all upset and had to do something, and hopefully Matt was the key to making it happen - soon.


	27. Chapter 27

Doc was quick to get to his work station and pick up his pick hoping that the cloth pads would ease the pain caused by the splintered handle that Bull created for him. He did a quick look around and pulled the pads from his pocket and slipped the loop over his middle finger to hold them in place on each hand. He sighed with relief that his hands weren't being grated into shreds.

Almost an hour had passed when he spotted Bull out of the corner of his eyes. He chose to turn and walked to another part of the quarry a few feet away, and unfortunately a bit of bad judgement on Doc's behalf as he was now further from the rest of the inmates and guards. Doc cursed under his breath but remained focussed on his job.

Within seconds Bull cornered him. Both of them were out of sight of the other guards and inmates. Doc tried to ignore the guard, "You seem to be doing just fine with that pick of your's..." Bull hissed in Doc's ear.

Doc dug deeper into a chunk of rock when he felt the prod of Bull's tapping stick in his ribs, "What's your secret old man? You can't be built from steel..." he moved closer, "that handle should have your hands as raw as fresh meat by now."

Doc continued to work and ignoring the guard when all of a sudden he felt the sharp sting of the oak tapping stick across his side and back, causing him to drop to the ground in a gasp. Doc was certain that the blow cracked a rib. Bull stood over him, "I see you tried to fool me with them hand things you made. Mister, you made a big mistake...cause I don't like to be fooled." Bull reached over and jerked the cloth pads from Doc's hands and walked away leaving him gasping on the sharp rocks. Bull moved on his next victims and far as Doc could figure he had at least two others that he picked on.

Doc watched the guard as he looked around the quarry and hunted his next prey - some fellow named Boyd. Doc grit his teeth and slowly and painfully pushed himself up to his knees and then to his feet - sweat beaded on his forehead. With a groan and disgust he picked up his pickaxe and moved back out to the main quarry and out of the corner of his eye watched what Bull was up too next. Doc had enough of the guard's bulling ways and if there was a way to stop him he would at the drop of a hat. He gingerly drew his right hand across his moustache and even that hurt his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus stood at the long dark wooden bar and sipped the coffee from his cup, "Sam, ifin ya didn't make coffee this good, Miss Kitty would have closed her doors long ago." Sam smiled as he watched Kitty descend the stairs, "And I thought you were the best coffee maker in town..." Kitty's voice lilted across the room and she smiled, "Good morning Sam. Festus." Both men acknowledged and waited for Kitty to reach the bar. Sam had a cup of coffee ready, "Festus says that the Marshal got into town early this morning, Miss Kitty."

Kitty's eyebrows rose, "Well I bet he sure is tired..." there was a sparkle in her eyes that seemed void in the past few days, "maybe I better take some coffee over to him..." she hinted to Sam who smiled and went to get a thermos for the coffee.

"I don't think Matthew is lookin' fer visitors right now Miss Kitty. He's likely plum tuckered out," Festus fussed.

"I'll take my chances..." Kitty smiled and picked up the thermos of coffee from Sam and headed out the door. "But Miss Kitty!" Festus tried to stop her when Sam grabbed Festus by the arm, "Come on Festus, I'll buy you another coffee."

Festus then realized what happened and blushed, "Ifin yer buyin'..." he saddled up to the bar with a smile on his weathered whiskered face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt's snore could be heard through the wooden jail house door. Kitty stopped and peaked through the window and could only see the marshal's feet hanging over the end of the bed. Kitty chuckled and then realized that Matt had must have just fallen onto the cot without removing boots as he was still wearing them, "Oh, Matt," she mused to herself, "What am I going to do with you?" Kitty opened the door to the office and stepped through closing it behind herself.

Quietly she walked over and looked down at the marshal of Dodge whose mouth hung open as he continued to snore. Kitty estimated that he hadn't shaved since he left with Doc. She sighed as she wanted to hug him tight and let him sleep in her arms but the time and place were not right.

Kitty turned and walked to the desk and sat the thermos down; she figured that is would still be fairly warm by the time Matt woke up. With a smile she walked to the door and was about to open it, "Hey, Red..." she heard the rough but gentle voice from behind her. Kitty smiled and turned, "Hi Matt."

Matt pushed himself up onto his elbow as Kitty pulled the wooden chair from the small table over and sat, "You look like you could sleep for a month!" Kitty said as she pushed a few errant hairs back out of Matt's face.

"Glad you noticed," he said wirily. "It was a hard ride."

Kitty pursed her lips and looked down at her hands, "How did Doc make out?"

Matt swung his legs over the edge of the cot, "He was all right. I'm guessing they have him doing light duties somewhere in the prison."

"I sure hope so," Kitty's voice wavered. "It's been pretty miserable around here lately."

Matt nodded, "I bet. And that's why I pushed hard to get back here."

Kitty tilted her head in question. "I'm going to push those two young cowboys until one of them snaps. I'm almost certain that one of them shot Tobias." Matt's eyes squinted.

"Well, trying to get anything out of Sarah is like drawing blood from a rock," Kitty said somewhat depressed.

"Huh?" Matt looked deep into her eyes. "I've been trying to get her to talk to me. She won't even say what she's going to do with the farm. Brain thinks that Massey has his hand in that."

Matt stood, "Is that coffee I smell?" he looked over to his desk.

"It sure is Cowboy." Kitty smiled and watch Matt walk over and pour a cup. She could tell the trip to Lansing was hard on him and the one back he must have thought hard the whole time. She hoped that he will keep a level head when he approached the two cowhands.


	28. Chapter 28

Josh stretched his back and his arms with an equally big yawn. After a moment he scratched his belly through his shirt and then stood, "Come on "sunshine", its time to get up. We have to gather some rations and get ready to say good bye to this dump."

Peter rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, "Do you think they'll ever figure it out?"

"Figure what out?" Josh said as he looked out the window.

"About Williamson," Peter sat up and looked over to Josh who then turned to face his friend. Josh walked to the edge of the bed and looked down, "The only way they will find out, is if you don't forget about it and keep askin'..."

Peter made a face and scratched his head, "I don't like it..."

"Too bad. You have to live with it now. So shut up." Josh grabbed his vest and gun belt and stepped to the door of the hotel room, "I'm goin' to eat. You and stay here and cry if you want." Peter glared at Josh and watched him leave the room. Slowly Peter mustered the will to go for breakfast as well - as his head was still cloudy from the drinks from the night before. In one way he was also going to be happy about leaving Dodge, and that would give his stomach and head a rest.

Peter pulled his boots one and stood and walked to the window. He scanned the street below and his heart jumped at the sight of the marshal walking up the boardwalk with the owner of the Long Branch. His mind raced, did he or Josh say something last night during a poker game, or had someone over heard them somewhere else. Peter was certain that Josh figured that Matt would not have been back in town so soon.

Peter scrambled to the door and out of the room. He took two stairs down at a time and almost tripped doing so. Once he stood in the lobby of the hotel, he looked around for Josh.

Howie looked up from the service counter and over his glasses just pointed with the end of his pencil that his friend had left the building. Peter raced to the door and quickly looked out and saw the marshal and Kitty entering the saloon across the way. Peter dashed from the door and down the boardwalk. Howie shook his head and returned to the guest register on the counter.

Peter reached the door of Del Monico's and slowly stepped down into the room. He looked around and quickly pulled of his hat and crumpled it nervously in his hands as he approached Josh's table at the back of the room. "Josh..." he sat down.

Josh looked up as he stuffed a fork full of eggs into his mouth, "What?" he mumbled.

Peter looked over his shoulder and then back to the street which caused Josh to also look. Josh swallowed, "What the hell is your problem?" he scowled at Peter.

Peter leaned into Josh, "The Marshal is back..."

Josh stopped chewing and thought for a moment, "Is that so?"

Peter nodded while Josh ate some more eggs and then looked around, "I guess our welcome is being cut short," Josh said as he picked up the cup of coffee and drank it back.

Josh dabbed the napkin across his lips, "Let's get to the General Store," Josh said as he stood and dropped a few coins onto the table. Peter followed Josh and the two walked over to the General Store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus rubbed his whiskered chin, "I don't know, Matthew. If we start to push them youngies they could run, or tall their high-falutanty lawyer that we made them tell...and I don't think that's gonna help ol' Doc none at all."

"I know what you mean, Festus, but we're left with little choices. With the trial over, I'm sure we can get them apart long enough to pressure one of them into talking. And as soon as that happens, I can wire the judge who will in turn notify National Prison Association who will then notify the warden at the Kansas State Penitentiary. They'll have to pull Doc out until there's a new trial, if it is proven that there is other evidence to support his case."

Kitty hung on every word Matt said, "I sure hope this works Matt. I just can't think about what Doc must be going through."

Matt pursed his lips and agreed, "I hope this works too, Kitty. It's our only chance."

Festus tucked his hand into his vest pocket. He fished around until he found the portion of chicken wish bone he searched for. Gently the hill man closed his weathered hand around it and wished - it worked before, it had to work again. If anything it gave him a sense of peace and then he smiled, "I'll work jist fine, Miss Kitty."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc was much slower and his side ached with every blow with the pick. He decided that he would spend more time collecting the rocks and dropping them into the carts that were moved up to the construction site. It was mid day and over cast and he felt that the sky was going to open up at any moment.

Doc stopped for a moment and looked around at the quarry and the prison walls, as his eyes cast around he saw Bull. This time the guard clubbed the man on the head and Doc was furious. Despite his pain Doc ran over to the guard who held his tapping stick high and ready to stick again when Doc grabbed it shapely from him, "Are you trying to kill him?" Doc barked.

Several other guards heard the commotion and ran in the direction of the voices. Doc stood defiantly with Bull's stick in his hands and Bull staring at him. Slowly the other guards moved in and removed the stick from Doc and then looped their hands around his arms. Tow guards lead the doctor off to the main prison block while another looked at the man on the ground. Bull hovered over him, "He fell..." he told the other guard. The other guard stood and looked at Bull wearily, "Sure, Bull. Sure..."


	29. Chapter 29

Matt and Festus left the Long Branch in search of Josh or Peter when Matt spotted Josh and Peter crossing the street. Matt stood on the boardwalk watched the young cowhands saunter over to the General Store. Josh saw the marshal out of the corner of his eye and tried to ignore his gaze, but there was something about it that made the hairs stand up on his neck. Josh motioned for Peter to head elsewhere and he took one look at Matt and did just that. Peter headed down the street somewhat nonchalantly and yet he too felt the gaze of the town marshal.

Josh reached the General Store and stepped up to the boardwalk and noticed the marshal now walking in his direction. The cowboy quickly entered the store and made himself busy looking at supplies.

Matt walked up behind Josh, "Look like you're getting ready to leave Dodge," Matt's voice was filled with sternness. Josh didn't look at Matt and just shrugged, Maybe I am. I ain't used to staying in one place any time too long."

Matt tucked his thumbs into his gun belt, "No, just long enough to make some fast money and then kill for the rest." Matt's accusation bit Josh but the young cowboy didn't flinch, "Don't know what you're talking about," as he continued to pick up cans and place them in the basket he held.

Matt stepped closer, "Sure you do."

Josh finally had enough and turned, "Look, I'm just trying to buy some things and get out of this dust bowl, so leave me be," Josh turned back when Matt grabbed him sharply by the shoulder and spun him around to face him, "You wouldn't be going anywhere, because by now your friend Peter has told my deputy everything..."

Josh's eyes widened, "I don't believe you."

Matt glared at the cowboy, "You go on about your business and I'll be back in about a half an hour, to see you again." Matt gruffly let go of Josh who remained staring at the marshal. Matt walked to the door of the store and looked back over his shoulder. Josh was almost frozen in the same position that matt left him in. Now, Matt had to find Peter and do the exact same thing.

Festus met Matt on the boardwalk, "He's over at the livery," the hill man spoke softly while he watched Josh. "Looks like you got that one riled up but good," Festus said.

"I hope so. I want you to go across the street and keep an eye on him," Matt instructed, "I'm going to see Peter now."

Festus smiled, "I figured ya would..." he said as he stepped down off the boardwalk and worked his way across the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two guards held Doc by his arms as they waited for Warden Henry Hopkins to enter the detention area. Doc hadn't moved a muscle since they left the quarry.

The heavy metal door creaked open as Hopkins entered with another guard at his side, "This is the inmate sir."

Hopkins was a young fellow with well-groomed hair and a long goatee beard. He seemed gentle in nature and was somewhat disturbed at the commotion that had erupted in the work yard. Hopkins clasped his hands behind his back and slowly approached Doc, "You're new here, aren't you?"

Doc nodded as he stared at the grey stone floor.

Hopkins studied Doc for a moment, "You're the doctor from Dodge, aren't you?"

Again Doc just nodded again.

Hopkins frowned walked away and then turned slowly toward the doctor, "Do you have any idea what the punishment is for breaking the Auburn silent System and attacking a guard is?"

Doc remained as he was and shook his head slowly no. He waited to hear and was determined to stop whatever it was that was going to come to him. He was equally determined to expose Bull and what he's done to others in the Kansas State Penitentiary.

Hopkins twisted his mouth. "Adams, I'm not one to use punishment like this, however, your outburst has me very concerned. I am going to have you removed to the ice shower room." Doc heard of that so call punishment where a prisoner was chained to a wall and ice cold water was cast over their body for hours on end. Doc's jaw muscles tensed.

"I'm sure you'll be more agreeable to my form of rehabilitation after you spend some time in the chamber." Hopkins motioned for the guards to remove Doc from the room and that is where Doc resisted. Slowly he looked up to the warden, "Before you send me there, you might want to see something..." Doc's eyes were narrow and filled with pain.

Hopkins saw something there and stepped closer, "What is it you want me to see?"

Doc swallowed and pulled his arms free of the guards and then slowly opened his hands.

Hopkins gasped and took one of Doc's hands in his own, "What in thunder has happened to you?"

Doc felt weak, "It doesn't stop there," Doc pulled his hand back from Hopkins and lifted his shirt to expose the black, red and purple line that Bull's stick left across his ribs. Hopkins touched the area and Doc jumped in pain.

Hopkins dismissed the guards and waited until he and Doc wee alone. The last guard out of the room pulled the door behind him.

"How did this happen?" Hopkins again took one of Doc's hands and looked at the rawness caused by the pickaxe handle. Doc sighed and began to tell how Bull centred him out and then moved onto the others in the yard. He could see that Hopkins was growing furious at the news. After a bout twenty minutes, Hopkins hollered for a guard to return and one did. "I want you to take this made to the infirmary and have Doctor Brook treat him. Have him wait for me before the prisoner is sent back to the yard. I need to talk to them both."

The guard nodded and took Doc by the arm and as they headed out of the room Hopkins asked allowed, "Have the other two guards bring in Bull here. I want to talk with him." The guards nodded and left in search of the bully guard. Hopkins felt sick about the abuse the prisoner had endured under his guard's watch and worse, why it wasn't brought to his attention before now. Soon he'd find out.


	30. Chapter 30

Matt stood in the livery stable entrance and his steel blue eyes glared at Peter Morrison. The cowhand was busy putting the saddled on Josh's horse, while his stood in its stall already ride, "Going somewhere, Peter?" Matt's voice cut the dusty air and Peter froze as he pulled on the cinch Matt stepped closer, "You might want to talk to Josh, before you run off."

Peter meekly looked over to the marshal, "Yeah. Why? I ain't done nothing..."

"That's not what Josh told me," Matt crossed his arms across his chest and waited for the yong man's story.

"Well, whatever he told you about me it wrong! I didn't kill no one!" Peter tried to return to his work on the saddle and ignore the marshal.

"Kill? I didn't say anything of the sort, but it doesn't matter to me much right now, but I guarantee that one of you will be found guilty of Tobias Williamson's murder." Matt started to leave and added, "And whichever one of you it is, will hang." Matt unfolded his arms and left the stable and now the wait was one. Which one was going break first?

Peter swallowed hard as he stared at the livery doorway. He could feel his insides trembling and he was not going to hang for what Josh had done. His mind raced and wondered if the marshal really knew or if he was just pulling his leg. Peter quickly finished what he was doing and then tried to leave the livery without notice. He spotted the marshal and his deputy sitting on the boardwalk in front of the jail house and he tucked his head as he walked by and headed toward the Dodge House.

"Looks like them fireworks are gonna start anytime soon, Matthew." Festus drawled.

Matt nodded, "Good. The sooner the better and once one of then confesses, I'll send a telegram to Judge Brooker, and he'll know what to do."

"I sure hope it happens soon too, Matthew. Dodge is kinda dull without ol''Doc tryin' ta push a pill or two." Festus scratched his whiskered cheek with a slight smile on his face. Matt sighed with a slight chuckle and nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean, Festus."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two guards brought Bull into the room where Warden Hopkins stood waiting, "What's this all about?" Bull said angrily, "If it's about that little runt, that snatched my tapping stick and threatened me with it, he deserves every thing he gets . . . "

Hopkins walked toward his guard, "You mean got, don't you?"

Bull looked at the warden, "Why? Did he die?"

Hopkins shook his head no and walked around the back of the guard, "No. Far from it. In fact he said you like to beat prisoners here. Is that correct?"

Bull said nothing and his jaw muscles flexed as he tried to think of what to say.

"The man that took your tapping stick has a broken rib. Any ideas how that happened?" Hopkins asked as his patience began to stretch.

Bull shrugged, "I guess he fell. There's a lot of rocks out there."

Hopkins' eyes narrow, "I have heard that you like to take some authority in your own hands, is that correct?"

Bull again shook his head no, "I don't know what you mean, Sir."

Hopkins stretched his back, "Bull, I'm going to take an inmate's word on this. He is a doctor and I can't imagine him making anything up like what I've just heard and seen..."

Bull glared at the warden, "You are gonna listen to an inmate and not one of your own?!"

"Precisely," Hopkins added and motioned the two guards to take Bull to the ice shower, "We'll talk after two hours..."

Bull tried to pull free but even the two guards that held him finally felt like they would get some revenge on the old guard, "You can't do this to me! I'm a guard!" Bull hallowed through the halls as the men took him to the chamber.

Hopkins was saddened at the situation and decided to meet up with Doctor Brook in the infirmary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter found Josh at the Dodge House in their room, "What does you mean telling the marshal I killed the old farmer!?" his eyes where wide as he entered the room. "You planned this all along! You planned to pin this on me!" Peter pushed Josh for the first time ever. "I thought we were friends!" Matt and Festus stood quietly out in the hall and listened to the conversation.

"Hey now, Petey, don't be pushing me around just now..." Josh hissed. "That marshal came to me and said you went and told him everything and I didn't know just that to think..."

"Well I sure as hell didn't tell him nothin'! And he said you told him that I dunnit..." Peter huffed while glaring at Josh.

"Well, it seems that he is playing us against each other...pretty clever," Josh scratched his chin in thought, "now we have to watch each other's backs even more."

"Why?" Peter inquired.

Josh moved to the window, "cause that marshal is gonna wear one of us down until we break and tell him the truth about old Williamson. The sooner we get rid of this place the better..."

Peter shuttered, "I just wished that we never went out there that night. All this for some money the old farmer owed us - hardly seems worth it now..."

Just then Matt then kicked the door open and held his gun level. Festus stood behind with a shotgun. "Drop your gun belts. I'm arresting you for the murder of Tobias Williamson."

Josh laughed, "You can't do that! You got no proof!"

I have enough to bring you both in on the charge." Matt motioned with his gun, "Now drop the gun belts."

Peter was fast with his belt and it dropped to his feet, Josh on the other hand stood defiantly, "Nope...you're not taking me in for murder and I ain't gonna hang neither..." his hand flexed over his gun.

Matt's eyes narrowed at the young man - he'd see so many like him, "Drop it, now!" Matt ordered again.

Josh huffed and reached for his gun and Matt squeezed one shot off hitting Josh in the gun arm reeling him to the floor as he clutched his shoulder tight to his side. Peter now held his hands high in the air, "Don't shoot...Don't shoot! Please..."


	31. Chapter 31

Matt and Festus lead the two cowboys down the street to the jail house. Kitty and Sam watched from the front of the Long Branch - in fact most of Dodge was watching as Josh was cursing and carrying on while loudly telling the world that he was innocent. He put up a struggle as Matt tried to get him through the door of the jail house when Josh yelled out for all to hear, "It wasn't me, I tell ya! It was Petey who shot the old farmer!"

Peter's mouth dropped open as he stood next to Festus. The hill man's eyes squinted at the young man, "Is that the truth, Peter?" Festus could see Peter's breathing change as panic set in, "No it ain't. I was there all right, but it was Josh that killed him. It was a horrible accident, really!"

"If it were an accident then why did you two let poor ol Doc got to prison fer it?" Festus huffed and pushed Peter into the jail house and closed the door behind them. Matt pushed Josh hard into one of the cells and slammed the iron bar door closed, "I've had enough you, so sit down and shut up," Matt growled. Josh sneered at the marshal, "You think you gonna hang me for that farmer's murder, you have another thing coming."

Matt pursed his lips as he turned the key and locked the door, "I said shut up."

Festus guided Peter back and into the other cell. Peter entered and sat down without so much of a word. The cowhand's eyes drifted to his friend, or the man he used to call his friend, "I can't believe you said that about me."

Josh sat down and laughed, "You've always been such a sap."

Festus looked over to Matt and the two law men left the little area where the cells were. Matt pulled the heavy wooden door close behind them and walked to his desk. The door to the jail opened, "Matt?"

"Oh, hi Kitty."

"Do you really think they did it?" Kitty stepped closer.

"I have one more person to talk to and now that they are behind bars, I'm hoping that she will tell me exactly what happened that night."

"What about her lawyer?" Kitty asked.

"I don't care about him at all." Matt started to leave, "Where's Brian?" he asked Kitty.

"Last time I saw him. He was over at the Long Branch talking with Sam." Kitty followed Matt to the door, "I hope this works Matt. I'm so worried about Doc."

Matt tried to smile, "Me to Kitty. Me too." Matt then looked over to Festus who stood by the little wooden table that he and Doc played checkers on, "Festus, I'd like for you to stay here and keep an eye on those two."

"You betcha, Matthew," the hill man nodded. He and Kitty then watched Matt leave to find Brian. "That poor ol scutter up there in that blamed prison on account of those two yahoos. Makes me so mad, I could smoke a pickle."

Kitty smiled, "I'll join you..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc sat quietly and watched Doctor Brook examine the inmate that Bull was beating, "You know Adams, if you hadn't of stopped Bull when you did, this man would have likely died. That was a big risk you took." Brook sensed Doc wasn't going to talk, as it was a rule in KSP. "It's okay if you talk to me. The rule only holds in the work yards and other sections of the penitentiary," Brook said. Doc looked up to the doctor - there was great sadness in Galen Adams' crystal blue eyes.

Brook was also in his early sixties. He was taller and leaner than Doc and his hair was short and black and he was clean shaven. Brook looked over his eyeglasses, "You don't look like a murderer to me."

Doc snorted a half chuckle, "That's not what the jury said," his voice was soft as he looked down at his hands.

Brook finished with the inmate he was treating and sent him on his way to a cot in the other room. Doctor Brook stepped closed to Doc and then sat down next to him. He looked into Doc's eyes and saw the anguish, "Let me look at your hands."

Doc slowly brought his hands over enough for Brook to look at. Brook winced himself as he examined Doc's palms, "How did you manage this?" he looked up to Doc.

Doc looked at the man next to him, "Sorry. What was your question?" Doc was thinking about more than his hands and side; he was thinking of home and his friends.

"I asked you what happen to your hands, and this is for the record," Brook said as he remained sitting next to Doc and waited for the answer. "Your guard, the one they call Bull. He centred me out the first moment I set foot in this place and - well...he likes to enforce his own kind of discipline. If he wasn't roughing up the handle of my pickaxe, he was beating me or some other inmate with his stick." Doc ticked his head.

Brook stood, "What do you mean by he beat you?" Without a word, Doc shifted and tried to pull up the back of his stripped shirt. Brook walked behind Doc and lifted his shirt, he tisked at the mark left by Bull's stick, and when the doctor pushed at it, Doc yelped in pain, "Sorry..." he placed his hand on Doc's shoulder in reassurance that he was going to have the best care that the penitentiary provided, and because it was a State institution, it got more funding than small jails.

Doc sighed heavily as Doctor Brook set out to wrap Doc's ribs and then tended to his raw hands and each time Brooks touched Doc's hands or side Doc jump in pain. Doctor Brook shook his head in disbelief at what Bull had managed to get away with - now and likely before.


	32. Chapter 32

Brian quietly rode out to the Williamson farm next to Matt, and the whole time the lawyer wondered how the widow was going to react and if in fact she would finally tell the truth about the night her husband was murdered. Then his thoughts cast over to Howard Massey and what if he got involved again? Brian decided it was now or never to prove himself in Kitty's eyes, in Doc's, in the marshal's and his own.

As Matt and Brian rounded the bend in the road, Matt pulled his horse to a stop and he told Brian to do the same. Matt stretched up in his saddle and spotted what he thought he'd seen. Howard Massey was standing on the veranda talking to Sarah, "Come on Brian," Matt ordered and rode into the yard.

Massey turned and looked at the marshal and the lawyer, "What brings you out here today, Marshal?"

"I don't think it's any of your business," Matt countered.

"Oh? So happens what happens on this property is my business - now." Massey smiled and pushed his hands into his trouser pockets.

Matt stepped forward, "It's just like you to prey on the helpless right now..." he glared at Massey.

"I'd be careful if I were you Marshal. With that kind of talk you could lose your badge..." Massey laughed lightly.

"Good, then I could square it up with you like any other man..." Matt pushed.

Massey was starting to get angry, "I don't like your tone. Now are you going to tell me what you are doing here, or..." Massey's eyes then rested on Brian, "and him..."

Matt held his arm out to stop Brian moving any closer, "I'm here to talk to Sarah."

Massey nodded, "I see."

Matt glared, "No, you don't. You don't care whose lives you've crushed just so you can be the big lawyer you think you are. You just love all that money in your pockets, paid by the very souls of the people you've either hanged or sent to prison...that's what makes you tick. Its discussing and I don't like your kind..."

Now Massey was seething, "How dare be you?!"

"Mister, if I need to, I'll find proof - anything - that you are nothing more than a windbag and a tick on society. You're nothing more than a blood and money sucking leach." With that Massey's jaw dropped open, "How dare you!"

"No sir. How dare you? How dare you call yourself a lawyer and not care what happens to the people around you? You make me sick." Matt's voice was low and cold and Massey sensed something in his words and tone, and for once he was nervous standing in front of the tall marshal. Matt's hands hung like clubs at his side. Massey didn't take his eyes off the marshal as he tipped his hat to Sarah and quickly walked to his surrey.

Both Matt and Brian watched as Massey rode away in his buggy, "He's gonna get you back for this..." Brian whispered.

Matt looked over his shoulder, "He can do his damnedest." Matt was irritated and wanted to get on with talking to Sarah who hovered in the doorway as Matt stepped up to the veranda, "Mrs Williamson." Matt removed his hat.

"Marshal. Howard isn't going to be happy with you." Sarah fretted. Matt smiled, "Don't you worry about me. But I am worry about you..."

Sarah's eyes opened wide, "Oh?"

Matt nodded, "Can we come in?" he motioned to Brian to join them.

Sarah smiled, "Certainly, Marshal. I don't get many visitors."

Matt smiled as he followed Sarah into the living room. Brian was close behind. "Did you get many visitors when Tobias was here?" Matt pried.

Sarah busied herself at the stove to make coffee, "Tobias got a lot of visitors. Mostly about the cattle. He and Howard even did some dealings."

Matt looked around the room and noted the shotgun that was used was now above the mantle. "Did Tobias tell Massey that if something were to happen to him that he could buy the farm from you?"

Sarah sat the kettle down on the stove and shrugged, "My husband and I never discussed such things. He'd hire young cowhands and I'd just put up the food. Sometimes I'd never even know who they are."

Matt fidgeted and looked over to Brian and then urged him via his hands to ask Sarah about the night of the murder and the two cowboys. "Mrs Williamson, you know that Doc Adams has gone to prison."

Sarah nodded and sadness filled her eyes, "I asked that he didn't hang for Tobias' murder."

Brian tried to smile, "And we thank you for that."

Sarah wandered to the living room and stood next to the mantel, "This is where he was shot. He tried to be a good husband, and at first he was."

Brian stepped closer to Sarah, "Then what?"

"He got old, and Howard talked him into selling his cattle to other folks...and then them two cowhands came along."

Brian looked over to Matt who stood patiently by, "What about them?" the young lawyer asked.

"Wasn't so much as them, but that one, Josh...he'd be a mother's worse nightmare, I'd sware." Sarah looked at the floor what Tobias died, "He was a good man, for the most part."

"Mrs Williamson," Brian interrupted her thoughts, "The marshal arrested both of the cowboys on suspicion of the murder of your husband. They are behind bars in Dodge right now."

Sarah looked up to Brian and then to Matt, "Honest?"

Matt nodded, "Sarah, I really need to know if they were here that night."

Sarah burst into tears, "I'm so sorry marshal..." She collapsed onto the sofa, "They came out here to get the money Tobias wouldn't give to them. And then Doc showed up to take me back to Dodge..."

Matt knelt down next to Sarah, "I can't imagine your fear."

Sarah looked up to Matt with tears streaming down her face, "The one, Josh, I think his name is. He threatened to killed me before he went out the window..." again she sobbed into her hands. Matt placed his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

Matt stood, "Brian I want you to stay here and get everything on paper. I'm going back into Dodge. I have some very important telegrams to send." There seemed to be new life in Matt's body and voice. Brian knew that Sarah's statement just freed the town doctor, "Go quickly, Matt."


	33. Chapter 33

Howard Massey fumed as he rode his buggy back into Dodge - how dare the marshal take such a stand against him, after all he was merely doing his job. He partly chuckled at having Brain Taylor as the defence council as it made his job that much easier. The judicious lawyer then had a thought - one to keep his sister's son from hanging. All he had to do was to hide out in the woods or on a hill and shoot the marshal as he rode back to town with the likely message to the telegraph office that the doctor wasn't the murdered. With the marshal dead, and no suspects, it surely would work. And, Massey thought, who would think of him as a suspect. Massey laughed at his plan - it was flawless in his mind.

Massey pulled his buggy off into a grove of trees and retrieved his rifle. Quickly he hurried up the small ridge and then waited for the marshal to ride by. Massey's heart pounded in his chest as he waited for the marshal of Dodge to round the bend. He had to decide and fast if this was the best way to handle the situation for Josh, and with a deep calming breath, he decided to fo for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty sat quietly with Festus and Sam and each of them wondered if Matt's plan would actually work. The unknowing was weighing on all of them - not to mention the void left by Doc's absence.

Kitty looked down at the blue willow-patterned cup in her hands. She smiled to herself as she noted for the first time that the lightest blue in the pattern was almost the colour of Doc's eyes; the ones she's looked deeply into for years hoping for answers and other times finding support. Kitty sighed and looked up to the Regulator clock that was mounted on the wall near the entrance to the corridor that lead to her office. The hands seemed to have stopped moving.

Festus tilted his head and ran his fingers through his stubbly beard, "I sure wish Matthew would git back ta town with some news,' his voice was tinny.

Sam nodded, "Me too. Dodge just isn't the same..."

Kitty looked up from her cup, "Sam, why not get us a beer." Her smile lifted the mood for a moment. "Sure thing, Miss Kitty," Sam stood and walked to the bar.

Festus leaned forward, "It seems awfully long, don't it?"

Kitty's eyebrows arched, "I guess so, but who knows what line Sarah is stringing them with. There's something more to this than we know, I'm certain of it..."

Sam returned to the table with the beers and set them out, "I agree with you Miss Kitty, and my hunch is on those two cowboys that the marshal has locked up."

"Foot," Festus said as he leaned forward and poked his right index finger onto the table, "I had them two pups pegged a long time ago, but I couldn't find a speck of track out at the farm after that rain." Festus sat back, "I jist can't help but wondering how ol Doc is keepin'."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Massey continued to wait and his mind drifted between his anger with the marshal and how to save his sister's only son. He tried to calm himself and then thought that maybe if he just scared the marshal off long enough he could get Josh out of jail. Massey's stomach was tied in knots.

Matt rode hard back to Dodge and rounded the bend. Massey heard the horse's hooves as they pounded along the dirt road. Howard Massey inched up over the bluff and spotted Matt and levelled his rifle - he had to act quick and with a deep breath Massey pulled the trigger.

Matt winced as something sliced his left shoulder which reeled him out of his saddle and onto the hard ground when Matt heard the report of the gun and pulled his long six-shooter from his holster as he scrabbled to his feet. The marshal's keen eyes scanned the hill and spotted what looked like a man and without question Matt rose his gun up and squeezed off a shot. Matt saw someone fall and he waited a moment then stood holding his arm. With a heavy sigh Matt pushed his gun back into his holster and walked toward where the fired a shot at the person who shot at him.

Matt wove his way up the hill and saw Massey squirming in the tall grass trying to retrieve the rifle he'd flung after Matt's bullet hit him in the upper arm. Matt kicked the gun away and looked down at the lawyer. "Somehow this doesn't surprise me..." Matt growled as he pulled Massey to his feet, "Move," Matt ordered Massey as they walked down the hill toward his buggy.

Matt pushed Massey to his buggy and then gathered Buck who was standing next to Massey's horse. "Get moving Massey. I'm really interested to hear your story," Matt winced as he climbed back up to his saddle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus watched Kitty as she wrapped Josh's shoulder, "I don't know why yer bothering with the likes of him. Miss Kitty. Seems to me some fellas need to suffer some before they get any help and he's at the top of my list."

Josh scowled at the deputy, "Shouldn't you be out catchin' really bad guys?"

Festus snorted, "Now that you two are behind bars, Dodge seems a whole lot safer to me."

Kitty finished with Josh and stepped through the door of the jail cell and Festus locked it behind her. "That should last until the new doctor arrives," Kitty said dryly and with little if any sympathy for the young cowboy. As she and Festus walked to the office area of the jail, closing the wooden, they noted Matt pulling up out front with Massey in tow. Kitty and Festus exchanged strange looks.

Festus took two long strides and opened the door, "Matthew?"

Matt stepped down from his horse, "Festus, open the cell with Peter. Mr. Massey has a date with the judge." Massey glared at Matt as he held his are, "My shoulder hurts and I want a doctor."

Matt stopped Massey abruptly and turned him to face him, "You sent the doctor to prison, remember?" Again Matt turned the lawyer around and pushed him through the door.

Matt stepped down inside the room and drew a deep breath, "Kitty, could you see what you can do for him. I'm going up to wire Judge Brooker."

Kitty looked at Matt then to Massey and then to Matt's arm, "Maybe I should look at your first."

"No Kitty. The sooner Brooker gets this telegram, the sooner Doc will be home."


	34. Chapter 34

Matt watched Barney pecked at the key of the telegraph and waited patiently until he was finished. "Well, Marshal, it gone."

Matt smiled, "Thanks Barney. Let me know the moment you hear anything back from Judge Brooker, will you?"

Barney smiled, "I sure will. I hope this gets to Doc soon too. I feel really bad about the trial."

Matt maintained his smile. "I'm sure you and a few others do as well. After all you had to go with what facts you were given."

Barney nodded, "I suppose, but sometime is just don't seem right."

Matt ticked his head, "I know, and until a better system comes along, it'll be just like this."

Barney weakly smiled again, "I'll stay here as long as it takes for an answer."

"Thanks," Matt said before he left to go back to the jail.

Matt walked down the boardwalk and then remembered his arm which stung and his mind cast thoughts on Massey. With every step he became more angered at the lawyer.

Matt drew a deep breath before he opened the door to the jail house. His hand clenched the handle and then he pushed the door open. His physical frame filled the door and Massey who remained with Kitty tending his shoulder, gasped.

Matt slowly and methodically stepped down into the jail house office. He said nothing as he pulled his tan hat off and placed it on the wooden peg next to the door. Matt's eyes were filling with anger as he stood next to the lawyer, "Okay. Out with it," he glared at Massey.

Howard Massey pursed his lips and then starred forward, "I don't need to tell you anything," he said in his most arrogant manner.

Matt stepped closer and noted Massey flinch, "Care to try again?" Matt's voice was filled with raw anger.

Massey looked up at the marshal, and swallowed slightly, "It doesn't matter now, does it? I mean the harm has been done."

Matt scowled, "That all depends on what you're talking about."

"I mean the trial...the fact Doc was found guilty..." Massey fussed as Kitty deliberately tugged sharply on the bandage.

Matt leaned forward and rested his big hand on the table, "I have news for you, Massey. Sarah Williamson confessed that Josh and his friend Peter were at the farm the night of the shooting. And she said that Josh threatened her after the fact."

Massey frowned, "Damn kid. Could never follow orders..."

Matt's eyebrows rose up, "Go on."

Massey sighed heavily, "Josh Winslow is my sister's only boy..."

Matt stood. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or hit the man sitting in front of him. "Are you saying that you intentionally buried the jury with facts against Doc, to save your sister's son?"

Massey nodded. Matt was furious and he grabbed hold of Massey's lapels and pulled him gruffly to his feet, "I hope Doc sues you for every penny you've got..." Matt stared at the man and then pushed him toward the cells, "Festus lock him up with Peter."

Festus practically stomped across the room to fetch the keys, "You betcha, Matthew." The deputy took Massey roughly by the arm and pushed him through the open door to the cell. Massey's eyes layed on Josh and then he shook his head in disgrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc stretched out as best as he could on the cot in the infirmary ward, but his ribs caused him pain. With his arm draped across his eyes his thoughts were all about his friends and Dodge - the good and the bad of the frontier town. He thought about the day that the still-wet-behind-the-ears marshal started and the day that the beautiful young redhead stepped down out of the stage coach. He smiled at the nativity of Matt's first part time deputy, Chester and then there was Festus - a man Doc knew he couldn't live without. Sure they argue all the time, but it is always in the sincerest form of admiration for one another. In fact to outsiders, they would think the two down right despised each other yet nothing could be further from the truth.

But now what, he wondered. Trying to stay positive and hope that Matt was making some headway, was a difficult task. He thought of Bull and the other inmate the guard beat and then wondered should he stay in the prison for any length of time, how he was going to manage. For those who had already spent years here, Doc shook his head in amazement. It truly was a place that tested a person's mettle.

Although it was mid afternoon, Doc tried to sleep, however, down the hall in the room where they took Bull, he swore he could hear a man screaming in anguish and pleading for mercy and then there was silence. Doc strained to hear voices, but he heard nothing. With a heavy sigh, Doc tried to roll on his side and pulled a dark grey wool blanket up over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and waited until morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judge Brooker smiled when he read Matt's telegram, "This should have never happened, however, seeing how it did, we're going to correct this situation, Mr. White," Brooker said as he gleefully dropped the telegram onto White's desk. White picked it up and read it then smiled, "What can I do?"

Brooker walked over to his desk and then sat in his large leather chair, "I'm going to write a letter and I would like for you to deliver it to Warden Hopkins at the Kansas State Penitentiary."

White stood in front of Brooker's desk with his hands clasped behind his back, "It will be my pleasure."

Brooked smiled, "Go on, now, get the train ticket and get packed. I want this there for tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" White smiled, and left the office and Brooker chuckled, "More people should have his enthusiasm." Brooker then pulled his stationary from his desk and started to write the letter Doc was waiting for to Henry Hopkins. Brooker then would send the telegram back to Matt, personally. He was sure to make the marshal's day.


	35. Chapter 35

Kitty finished patching Matt's grazed shoulder and smiled at him, "You sure look like you could use a drink," her voice was sultry and luring to the marshal who smiled, "Only if you're buying." Kitty chuckled, "Come on."

Matt stood and looked over to Festus who was playing checkers by himself, "I'll be back in a bit, Festus."

"Sure, Matthew. I don't think I could handle a drink right now. I'd likely want take them yahoos in there and skin than with a dull knife fer puttin' ol Doc through such a thing. Just down right mean, that's all there is to it."

Matt nodded, "I know how you feel, Festus, but just stay calm and Doc will be home soon."

The deputy's hazel eyes lifted to Matt's, "I look forward to that, Matthew," he tried to smile but the thought of what Massey and his nephew did boil his blood.

Matt gently took Kitty by the elbow and pulled his hat off the peg. Kitty looked up to Matt, "Do you think he's going to be all right?" Matt chuckled, "Sure he is. He's just not had a good argument in the last two weeks, that's all." Kitty couldn't help but a laugh as they left the jail house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reginald White stood straight before Judge Brooker, "I have my ticket and the train will get into Leavenworth around midnight. I'll be at Warden Hopkins' office first thing tomorrow morning," the young barrister smiled.

Brooker stood up, "Here's the letter. Guard it with you life," Brooker handed it off and for the first time White seemed slightly hesitant, "My life?"

Brooker laughed, "Oh, Reginald, you have much to learn. Now go!" Brooker scooted the young man out of his office, "I have a telegram to send to Matt."

White scurried from the law office and over to the train station. He could see the puffs of smoke from the engine above the roof of the building and he heard the bell. The train was within minutes of leaving.

Judge Brooker walked briskly over to the telegraph office and entered. "Good afternoon, Willy."

The telegraph operator looked up from his books, "Oh, hiya, Judge. I don't have any more telegrams for you today."

Brooker smiled, "That's just fine, but I'd like to send one."

Willy smiled, "Certainly! Just fill out the form and I'll send it straight." Brooker smiled, "Good. Good," and he set out to tell Matt that his letter had gone to the prison warden regarding Doc Adams' release from the institution and a full pardon on his sentence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barney sat at his desk with his chin propped up on his left fist. He was almost willing the telegraph key to work. With each passing minute he wondered if something was wrong. He pushed himself up from his desk and walked to the key to inspect the cable when the key started to clatter. Quickly Barney grabbed his pencil and note pad and wrote, "Massaged received and letter on route to Warden at KSP - Stop. Will stop by Dodge within the week to deal with other - Stop."

Barney looked at the message and smiled. He quickly set his pencil down and headed to the door. Barney raced down to the jail and flung open the door, "Festus?! Where's the Marshal?"

"I expect that he's over at the Long Branch," the hill man drawled with little enthusiasm before he realized what the telegraph operator held in his hand and he jumped to his feet, "Barney, does that thar message say Doc's comin' home?" he scrunched up his eye as he walked toward Barney pointing at the paper.

Barney smiled, "More or less, Festus! More or less!" Barney pat Festus on the shoulder and turned before he ran up the street to find Matt in the saloon.

Festus watched with a smile spread across his whiskered face as he stuck his thumbs into his vest pockets, "Poor ol' scudder. I suppose I orta go easy on him fer awhile..." Festus smiled to himself as he looked over to the little table, "Why I might even let him win a game of checkers," he chuckled with a tick of his head.

Barney pushed through the swing doors of the Long Branch, and huffed his way over to the table where Matt sat with Kitty, "Marshal! Here's the telegram you've been waiting for..." Barney heaved as he handed the paper to Matt.

Kitty quickly stood and slid a chair under the telegraph agent, "You shouldn't running around like that, Barney!" she scolded him in a motherly way. Barney looked up at her sheepishly, "I just wanted the Marshal to get his message." Kitty made a face and then summoned Sam to bring Barney a beer, "You just sit there and relax. The drink is on me." Barney smiled, "Thanks, Miss Kitty."

Matt was now standing, "Brooker got the message and his protégée is on his way to meet with the warden at the prison - with a letter of course."

Kitty smiled and tears of joy filled her eyes, "Oh, Matt. I...I..."

Matt smiled too and took Kitty into his arm, "Yeah, it'll be good to have Doc home again." He could feel Kitty crying against his chest, and he let her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josh moved closer to his uncle, "I suppose you tried to kill the marshal, did ya?"

Massey looked through the bars at the young man opposite him, "You little bugger. I don't know why your mother holds you so dear."

Josh sat back on his cot, "Well, that is damn near the funniest thing ever..."

"What?" Massey asked.

"My mother caring about me? Ha!" Josh continued.

"It isn't just about you. It's the family name, and you have single-handily destroyed it," Massey hissed, "Including me..."

"Boo hoo," Josh said through the bars, "What are ya gonna do, sue me?" And then he laughed, "A lawyer in jail for shooting a marshal...that's is a good one."

Massey stared at Josh, "Maybe I should have shot you instead."

Josh stopped laughing and moved to the bars that separated them, "Maybe you should have? Nice thing to say..." His hands were clenched onto the bars so tightly his knuckles went white. "I don't like what you're implying, there Uncle Howard," Josh said sarcastically.

"Well, son, I guess then you'll have to deal with that when the time comes," Massey said as he sat back against the red brick wall and held his wounded shoulder.


	36. Chapter 36

Reginald White took the stage coach from Leavenworth to Lansing and the penitentiary. It was a cool Wednesday morning, and the sky threatened rain. White sat impatiently waiting for the stage to stop after the journey of just over five miles - he was anxious to deliver Judge Brooker's letter and get it out of his care.

The stage driver hollered and pulled the stage coach to a stop, "This is the Lansing stop," he bellowed to the passengers, and White was quick to get up and leave the stage. With a quick check that he had the letter and his hat he waved the driver on as no one else was boarding the coach.

White pulled his pocket watch from his vest and it read eight twenty two in the morning. He pushed the cover closed with his thumb and tucked the watch back into his pocket before heading over to the penitentiary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus carried the tray of food back from Del Monico's. He was never sure why the prisoners ate better than he did. Matt saw him approach the jail house, and stood to open the door, "There you go, Festus."

"Thanks Matthew. They have got some good viddles at Del Monico's this monrin'!" Festus drew the try across under his nose as he breathed in the aromas.

"Really? Well if they're that good, maybe I should treat Kitty to breakfast." Matt smiled as he headed to the door. Festus stood with his mouth hanging open as that wasn't exactly what he meant. "You watch over them for a bit, will you?" Matt added as he pulled his hat on and stepped through the door. "Er, sure, thang, Matthew, but..." by then Matt was out of hearing distance, "Ah, fiddle sticks!" Festus muttered to himself as he pushed open the door to the cells, "Here's yer breakfast...and I didn't bring ya bibs neither," Festus growled as he handed out the plates, "I can't figure why they feed ya so good when yer gonna hang anyways," he pushed the tin plate into the slot for Josh. "I'll be back in an hour to collect the dishes." Festus tucked the tray under his arm and walked to the office then plunked himself down in the chair in front of the marshal's desk. His stomach grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reginald White stood out side of Warden Henry Hopkins' office for what seemed an eternity and finally the door opened, "Warden Hopkins will see you now," the young man said as he ushered White through the door. White was impressed at the enormity of the prison and hoped that with wardens such as Hopkins, would-be criminals would pay attention and not become a burden on the state.

Hopkins spotted White and welcomed him into his modest office, "I understand you work with Judge Brooker," Hopkins smiled.

"I certainly do, Sir. However, that is not why I am here." White pulled the letter from his pocket, "This concerns a prisoner here named Galen Adams."

Hopkins thought a moment, "Adams. Adams. Oh, yes. He's had a rough time of late, I'm afraid," he said as he reached for the envelope.

"I hope that he's all right!" White was more interested in what happened to Doc now than Hopkins reading the letter. However, Hopkins was reading the letter and didn't hear White. Instead the Warden's face widened with a smiled, "Thank you for bringing this directly to me. Let's go and tell Mr. Adams he's about to become a free man."

"Doc." White smiled.

"Huh?" Hopkins said as he stepped passed his desk.

"Doc. He prefers to be called Doc." White followed Hopkins who then smiled further, "Doc it is then," Hopkins walked to the door of his office and opened it. "Let's go and tell, Doc the good news, shall we?"

White nodded in full agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, whiskers, do we get coffee with this grub?" Josh yelled.

Festus huffed, "If I had it in my mind, I'd knocked a whole heap of politeness into that boy years ago..." the hill man muttered to himself as the stood and walked to the coffee pot and poured a cup for the mouthy prisoner.

"Did you hear me?! I asked you a question, lawman." Josh continued.

"I heard ya, and if you if you don't shut that yap of your's I'll do it fer ya." Festus said as he walked back to the cell and handed the cup of coffee through the gap in the bars and that is then Josh lunged forward pulling Festus hard into the bars. "Grab his gun, one of ya!" Josh ordered his uncle or Peter. Massey was closest and reached through the bars as by now Josh pretty much had Festus in a stranglehold through the bars. "And what do you plan to do with me now?" Festus winced.

Josh thought for a second and then answered, "Once that marshal gets back and sees you like this, he's gonna open these here cell doors and I'm gonna walk right out of here. And you will be right with me..."

Festus wriggled around trying to free himself, but when Josh pushed the gun into his neck he stopped, "Yer jist diggin' a deeper hole fer yer self," Festus tried to reason but his words fell on deft ears.

Festus struggled again and this time the door to the jail house opened and Matt stepped down. Immediately his hand dropped to his gun, "I wouldn't touch it marshal or this whiskered faced deputy will be talking to Saint Peter anytime soon."

Matt stood frozen.

Howard Massey stepped to the bars, "Just be sensible and give me the keys."

Matt moved closer and Festus fussed a bit more as josh tightened his hold on the hill man, "Matthew...do as they say..." he gasped.

Matt's eye narrowed and the walked closer, "Josh. You and your uncle are both fools and you're only making matters worse."

"Yeah. Yeah . . . that's what everyone keeps saying and I'm sick of it. I'd rather take my chances in the hills with a posse over hanging."

Matt shook his head, "That's quite the decision. I know some men that would gladly track you down until you are dead."

Josh swallowed and again pulled Festus tight, "Good try marshals. Now open this cage up."

Massey leaned to the bars next to his nephew, "Are you sure this is how you want it?"

"Give it up, Uncle Massey. You're gonna swing too after trying to shoot a United States Marshal," Josh scoffed. Massey stiffened his back and stepped back from the bars, "You're on your own now."

Josh smiled, "Just like always. Nothing has ever changed." With Festus tight in his grip and the gun stuck in his neck Josh looked at the deputy and then to Matt, "So, are you getting the keys, or not?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc was still asleep when Doctor Brooks entered the ward with Warden Hopkins and Reginald White right behind him. Brooks stepped close to Doc's cot and gently nudged him, "Galen, you have visitors."

Doc opened his eyes and then tried to roll over; he grit his teeth in pain. Doc drew the backs of his hands over his eyes to try and wake. He blinked and recognized the doctor and the warden but not the young man, and then he tried to sit when Doctor Brook stoped him, "Just stay still..."

Warden Hopkins then stepped forward and sat on the edge of the cot, "Doc. I have something for you." He handed the envelope to Doc who carefully took it. "You just called me Doc..."

Hopkins smiled, "Isn't that what most people call you?"

Doc nodded and then opened the envelope and removed the letter. Doc tried to read it but without his eye glasses, the page was a blur. "You're a free man, Doc." Hopkins smiled, "Your friend, the marshal in Dodge has the murder behind bars."

Doc looked at the letter and back at Hopkins and tears of joy filled his tired eyes, "Oh, thank you...thank you." Hopkins placed his hand on Doc's shoulder, "now get some rest and I'll arrange for your trip back to Dodge with this young fella." Hopkins stood.

Doc nodded and struggled to read the letter again and after everyone left he wept in joy


	37. Chapter 37

Matt removed the ring of keys and stepped forward, "I'd like to see how your going to take the keys and still hold Festus and the gun," Matt's voice was filled with irritation.

"First you're gonna take your gun belt off and kick it out into the other room, and then you are gonna unlock the door, real careful like cause my finger is getting itchy on this trigger." Josh spoke calmly which was eerie.

Matt huffed, and pursed his lips before he removed his gun belt letting it slide to the floor.

"Now kick it out to the other room, just like I said," Josh again pushed the gun into Festus' neck causing the deputy to flitch. Festus tried to free him as he worked his hands around Josh's arm, but the cowboy kept screwing the gun into his neck, "Easy does it, Whiskers . . . "

Matt glared at Josh and then kicked his gun belt out into the other room, but not too far that with a few good strides he'd be able to scoop it up.

"Now that?" Matt asked knowing full well what was next.

"Now you just mosey over here and unlock this door. Nice and slow." Josh watched Matt carefully. Matt quickly looked down at the ring of keys and found the one for the door and then stepped next to Festus, "You all right?" Festus just nodded. Matt inserted the key and turned it until he heard the tumbler click. "Now stepped back over there," Josh indicated with his eyes and Matt slowly did what he said.

With a quick change of hands, Josh still held Festus and the gun but this time not through the iron bars. Josh stepped out of the cell and held the deputy in front of his still with his arm wrapped around his neck, "Come on now, you're with me until I'm clear of this place," Josh poked Festus again and nudged him to the door.

"Don't do it Josh. You're only making matters worse," Matt ordered.

"As I said earlier, it don't make no difference to me. I am still not gonna hang for that miserable farmer," Josh pulled Festus to the door and then ordered him to open it. Festus looked at Matt and knew what the marshal was thinking, and then reached for the clasp to open the door. Purposely Festus fumbled and caused Josh to look and with two long strides Matt grabbed his gun and held it straight out to Josh. "Let him go and drop it," Matt ordered.

Josh pushed Festus away and attempted to open the door and shot at Matt at the same time. Matt's bullet was true and Josh staggered and then the gun rolled off his hand, "Ha...see, I told you I wasn't gonna hang..." and then he pitched forward and dropped at Matt's feet.

Festus stood near by rubbing his throat, "That was a close one, Matthew."

Matt sighed, "To close," he said and walked back to the cells where Massey and Peter stood watching the whole event unfold, "Massey, if I weren't wearing this badge, I'd open up this cage and beat you until tomorrow."

Massey's mouth hung open, "How dare you."

"Look whose calling the kettle black," Matt said in disgust as he started to turn away, "I hope you know a good lawyer..."

Massey huffed and turned from the bars as he contemplated his future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus combed his hair and pat the few errant hairs on the top of his head down. "Festus, I can't remember the last time I have ever seen you so dressed up!" Matt smiled.

"Well golly bill, Matthew, Doc's coming home today and I just want to be looking proper fer the occasion, that's all."

Matt smiled, "You look fine. Now come on, Kitty wants us all over at the Long Branch to wait for Doc's arrival."

Festus smiled, "I'll be there in a tick, I jist has to fetch something!" the deputy said as he scurried out of the office and across to the livery stable. Matt laughed and shook his head, "What is he up too now?" Matt's eyebrows lifted as he walked to the door of the jail and stepped out to the boardwalk. It seems that there was a new life in Dodge with Josh gone and his uncle sentenced to life in prison - Matt saw to it that Massey had enough time to suffer and think about what he'd done.

Matt walked up the street and entered the Long Branch. "Kitty you've out done yourself!" he smiled at the large banner she has made and strung across the balcony. Kitty smiled, "I could do more..."

Matt laughed, and then entered the saloon. "Where's Festus?" Kitty soon asked as she looked at the clock, "Doc's is suppose to arrive in ten minutes."

"I know, but he went off to his room in the livery stable and I haven't seen him since."

Kitty placed her hands on her hips and chuckled, "well he'd better get here and soon!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc sat quietly with White and if truth were to be known, he was a little bit nervous and wondered what had happened while he was gone. Reginald smiled, "You look apprehensive."

Doc's eyebrows lifted, "I was never good at hiding my thoughts," he smiled and gently drew his hand across his moustache, "These folks are the best there is..."

White smiled as the stage rolled to a stop, "That's what Judge Brooker says too."

Both men stepped down from the coach and Doc looked around. He began to wonder if he'd gotten off at the wrong stop - there wasn't a soul there to greet him. Reginald placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder, "I've been instructed to take you to the Long Branch." Doc looked up to him, "Oh?" White smiled and nodded yes. Doc seemed to relax slightly, "Well it's right down this street here." And the two men walked in the direction of the saloon.

Doc still wondered why his friends didn't greet him at the stage stop and then he further wondered where everyone was as he and the young barrister walked down the street.

Sam peeked over the swing doors and the looked back to the crowd, "He's here!"

Kitty and Matt smiled and moved to the doors and waited. Within the moment Doc still talking to White pushed open the swing doors and the room erupted into a joyous cheer. Doc stood speechless and tears fill his eyes as Kitty and Matt moved to him. Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, "Oh, Doc! I was so afraid I'd never see you again," she sobbed happily into his shoulder. Doc was equally happy and gently pat Kitty on the back, "I was getting pretty scared too, honey."

Matt stepped up and placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder, "Welcome home, Doc," Matt smiled.

Doc pulled himself from Kitty and greeted some other folks and then noticed the absence of one person, "Where's Festus?"

Matt was just about to say something when the deputy appeared at the door, "Doc..."

Doc walked back to the door, "Well, what are you doing out there?" Doc quipped.

"I have something fer ya. Something I made jist fer you." Festus smiled and the warmth in the hill man's eyes melted every bad thought Doc had at the moment.

Doc stepped forward as Festus opened the swing doors and handed Doc a fishing pole, "I sure hope you get to try it soon, Doc. The cat fish at Miller's Pond have been waiting for you."

Doc held the fishing pole and he smiled. It ment almost more to him than party that Kitty was holding and with misted eyes Doc looked at Festus, "I'll try it tomorrow." And a cheer rose from the Long Branch as finally everyone was there to celebrate Doc's homecoming.

The end


End file.
